The Aaralyn
by Kaylie M.E.R.D
Summary: The crew of The Black Pearl escape from jail and commandeer a ship called The Aaralyn. Norrington goes after them, and hires Jack to go after another ship which has been attacking towns lately. The Aaralyn and that ship, The Peircin' Pirate, have made an
1. A1

A young soldier came down the winding steps into the prison to check on the large amount of pirates that had been captured only a month before. He was bewildered they hadn't been put to death sooner then this, but the time was drawing near. They would be rid of one by one in a few days.

"I've brought your food." He said, reaching the bottom step. A perplexed look crossed his face as all the pirates grinned at him. One of them, a shorter fellow with gray hair raised his eyebrows and nodded to the other pirates.

"Lo', sir." He said politely. The young man looked nervous as he pulled the keys from his pocket. He shook as he tried to fit the key into the hole. Glancing up from time to time he saw the pirate crew watching him. Finally he pulled the door open so slightly and slipped the plate in. As he stood to get up he was grabbed by the collar and pulled against the bars by a large, brawny looking man. He struggled to get free but the man was as strong as he was large. Two of the other pirates led out the door. One of them was the man who had nodded at the others, the other a thin man with a wooden eye.

"Alright mates, ye know the plan." Another man called. This one mainly clad in yellow, with a yellow cap atop his head.

"Aye!" The crew chorused.

The thin, one eyed man grabbed the keys and the sword from the guard. He tossed the keys to the men in the cell opposite to the one he had exited and tossed the sword to his, mate, the gray haired man who was leading their escape. "You wanna finish im, Pintel?" He asked, a wicked, goofy little grin across his face.

Pintel tossed the sword back. "I'd like to see you try instead." The thin man caught the sword off guard and juggled it for a moment then seizing the hilt and looking down at it, a worried look crossing his face. He sighed and did just what Pintel asked him. Once he was sure the man wasn't going to do anything, the brawny man who had been holding him exited the cell.

"Alright, mates, we can make it to the armory without being seen. If we are seen in the hallway, it will be by only a few men, and even with weapons we can over power them." Pintel grabbed the sword from his mate's hand and pointed it skyward. "Alright then, les' finally follow through." He lead them all back up the steps to the hallway, his one eyed friend right behind him.

.....

_Chapter 1_

_We'll be waiting at the docks_

Elizabeth watched on boredly as Will worked. She wasn't quite happy with the certain circumstances of the moment.

"Will." She sighed. "We have to go back and talk to him. He's not going to agree with us if we don't come to basic understanding." She gasped as Will slammed down his hammer.

"Not yet." He said, calming himself. "Your father and Commodore won't listen. Last time they didn't, and it's no different this time." Elizabeth stood up a strolled over to where Will was, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We can't avoid my father forever, you might be able to for while, but he'll wonder where I went." She tried to lighten the mood.

"Elizabeth," Will turned to her. "They won't go for it."

"Do they have a right to tell me who to marry? Sure I may heed any of my father's regard, but I'm certain Commodore Norrington has no say in this." Elizabeth said, taking her hand away from him.

"He may not say a thing, but he certainly will show his disagreement." Will took a deep breath. "I have no difficulty believing he really cared about you. So much so he let you be with the one you loved." Elizabeth frowned. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing besides that the Commodore is a good man." Will said. "A very good man. And so is your father."

"We'll go talk to them then?" Elizabeth looked hopeful. Will smiled. "Aye, but not now. Shall we wait, perhaps until your father calls for us?"

"But he might think we shall come to him first." She looked at him for a good long while. "All right, we'll wait until he calls for us." That was sooner then she thought. Just then there was pound on the door. Elizabeth motioned Will to stay and she went to open the door. "Who is it?" She called.

"We have been sent by Admiral Derrae and Commodore Norrington. The pirates escaped from their prison!" Elizabeth swung open the door. "No! They couldn't have." Will hopped up and pulled his jacket on, walking over to the two men standing the door.

"Where are they now?" He asked, grasping one of the men by the shoulder.

"The fort still. They broke into armory and stole some weapons and now they're fighting their way free. Commodore and Governor Swann want to talk to you." The man replied. Elizabeth gave Will a worried look. "Come on."

They followed the two men to the fort. All the way up to the gate. "Problem is," Started one of the soldiers. "There's not enough people outside the gate to fight them off if they can get through."

Elizabeth looked up at Will. "We'll be fine." Will brushed her hair from her cheek. He spoke to soon. At that moment the gate burst open. Navy men and pirates pouring out. Elizabeth screamed as the crowd over took them, along with the few soldiers stationed outside. The two soldiers who had gotten her and Will led them through the melee. As they ran through the crowd of fighting men Elizabeth saw some memorable faces. One of the pirates stopped another and pointed at her.

"Ey, Pintel, ain't that... Bootstraps' kid an' his lass!" Pintel swung around and looked right at them. "Raggeti. I think I gotta plan..."

.....

Elizabeth and Will made it safely into the commodore's office, where Governor Swann already was. He ran over to Elizabeth and hugged her tightly. "Oh thank God you're safe." He said, gripping her arms. Will looked on.

"Father, where is Commodore Norrington?" Elizabeth asked, taking a step away. Although she didn't love him, she certainly didn't want him killed or missing.

"Don't worry, he'll be here shortly. The Admiral is taking care of matters." Governor Swann turned to Will and held out his hand to shake. Will took it and shook it. "G'day, Governor." Will gave a respecting nod. The door behind him creaked open and Commodore Norrington slipped inside. He still hadn't even sheathed his sword yet.

"Governor." He bowed to Governor Swann. "Miss Swann, Mr. Turner." Elizabeth curtsied him. He took off his hat and nodded, giving a backward glance at the door. "I don't know what those pirates plan to do, but we can most certainly overtake them." He paused. "Please, have a seat." he motioned them to a few chairs a bit away from his desk. Elizabeth sat down and crossed her ankles. Governor Swann sat with his back perfectly straight. Will, on the other hand, plopped down into the chair and leaned to one side of it.

"I don't really mean to talk precisely about the pirates, although they have brought a few things before me." The commodore started. "It is to my knowledge that Captain Sparrow is sailing close to here from Cuba, where he had been waiting me out." Will and Elizabeth smiled when he used the title 'Captain'. "And," he continued. "There have been a few robberies around the area. Large robberies, towns destroyed.

"Jack's no idiot, he'd know better then to do that close to Port Royal." Will protested. Commodore Norrington looked at him hard. "Hear me out, Mr. Turner. I only wish to speak with Jack. Hopefully gather some information. I thought you would both like to know, is all."

Elizabeth looked at Will. "You see." She said, looking a bit annoyed with him that he disrespected the commodore. Will kept his eyes away from her.

"And I have something I'd like to talk about also, while we're all here." Governor Swann piped up.

"We're all ears." Will said.

"You came to me, about a week ago, with the request I would help you arrange a wedding. I declined your request, but I did not mean to stop you. I simply think that a longer engagement would... benefit." Governor Swann looked up at Norrington, who looked dismayed. Elizabeth glared at them both.

"Well father, I simply think that isn't possible. It was my decision to marry Will, if you do not want to take part in the wedding then you may not." Elizabeth said haughtily. Governor Swann looked hurt.

"By all means, Elizabeth, please. I wish to attend your wedding and help with it, but I see no downside to a longer wait."

"Well I do." Elizabeth said strongly. Will looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, trying get as far away from the conversation.

"Elizabeth, we need the money we have for other things. Lately I've been engaged in trading with other English colonies and I can't afford to even do this wedding at the moment. Which is why we should wait."

"If you can't help me with the wedding plans then I'll fund it myself. Somehow." Elizabeth said sternly, turning away from her father.

"Governor Swann," Norrington spoke up. "Speaking in matters related to the wedding, I believe I could be a matter of help in funding, if you would accept my offer."

Elizabeth beamed and turned back to her father. "Please, father! Please, accept." She was acting like a child, she knew, but she couldn't wait for the wedding day to come.

"Well, if you insist. And thank you for the kind offer." Governor Swann smiled at Norrington. So did Elizabeth.

"Oh, how can I ever thank you, Commodore?" Elizabeth cried. Norrington lowered his head. "It's fine, Elizabeth, I don't wish for anything in return.

Elizabeth slipped around the desk and gave Norrington a hug, causing him to blush lightly. Will followed her and shook hands with Norrington heartily. "Thank you, this means a lot."

.....

Pintel took Raggeti away from the fight, leading him by the arm. "Here's me plan. We 'af to get lovely Miss Swann, to use as ransom." Raggeti followed Pintel's every word, grinning wider and wider. "We'll give her back, but our request will be for the new navy ship, The Aaralyn." Pintel chuckled. "She's the governor's daughter, so's I figer it won't be hard." Raggeti started to giggle.

"An' will we give Miss Swann back?" He asked. Pintel looked at him.

"I may be a pirate, but I's be a man o' my word. We'll give her back." He swiped at Raggeti, who looked highly disappointed. Raggeti jumped away, lowering his head hoping Pintel won't do that again.

"Come on mate, we've gotta go git the res o' em, an' Miss Swann."

.....

Will and Elizabeth were once again escorted from the office, and the whole time in the fort there were no pirates left to worry about. When they got on the streets the guards asked for the help of two other soldier in protecting them. Fortunately, one of they soldier knew a safer way through other roads to get to the governor's house to drop off Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, we'll be fine." Will smoothed out Elizabeth's hair as they hurried along.

"I know." She answered, somewhat unsure of herself. "Will look!" She cried. She saw Pintel and Raggeti had been following them this whole time.

"Speed up the pace men!" One of the soldier called. Will grabbed Elizabeth by the arm a dragged her along, since she couldn't run so well in her current attire, a long, flowy, yellow dress and black high heels.

As they pursued, Pintel lagged behind Raggeti somewhat. Obviously Raggeti would be faster though. While Pintel was still getting to them Raggeti reached the group and grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulder.

"Will!" She screamed. Will spun around with his sword out, pointing it at Raggeti's face. Raggeti crossed his eyes, er, eye to look at the point. His wooden eye just sort of strayed to the side.

"Let me go!" Elizabeth cried, pulling away from Raggeti. He didn't refuse, as he was so captured by the shine of the blade in his eye. The other men pulled out their swords and held them to him.

"Hey hey hey." They heard a sharp whistle and all looked up at Pintel who had his pistol out. He had it cocked and aimed directly for Elizabeth's head.

"Alrighty, now put your swords away from Raggeti's face..." The soldiers and Will did so and Pintel continued. "Now we'll be taking the poppit with us." Raggeti took a few steps back and stood next to Pintel, drawing his sword.

"Come on now, come here lass." Pintel ordered. Elizabeth stepped forward bravely, but Will grabbed her by the shoulder. "Come on now!" Pintel rasped. Elizabeth looked at Will sternly, then stepped forward once more. Raggeti grabbed her and held her around the neck as Pintel continued to point his pistol.

"Farwell." Pintel said, walking back wards with Raggeti dragging Elizabeth with him. "And, we'll be waiting for you at the docks."

.....


	2. A2

_Chapter 2_

_The Aaralyn_

"Commodore, Governor! They took miss Swann!" One of the soldier cried bursting into the commodore's office. They both shot out of their chairs.

"No, oh no." Governor Swann started to panic.

"Where did they go?" Commodore Norrington asked sternly.

"To the docks, sir." Will came up behind the man. "They said they'd meet us there."

Commodore Norrington came out from behind his desk and pulled on his jacket. "Come on now, no time to lose."

.....

Elizabeth stood still under the threat of Pintel's gun and Raggeti's sword, but stayed brave. She refused to make a move to her father as she saw him coming with Commodore Norrington and Will.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Governor Swann cried. Raggeti pulled his arm tighter around Elizabeth's neck, and Pintel shoved his pistol up to her jaw. "Ey, don't get any closer." He ordered. Commodore Norrington took Governor Swann by the shoulder.

"Don't." He said roughly. "What is it you want from us, pirates? The lady? Perhaps fortune?" Pintel chuckled softly.

"No, we're pirates. What do you think we want, bringin' you out to the docks?" Norrington realized exactly what they wanted, as some of the pirates gave longing looks at the new ship, The Aaralyn.

"The ship? You want the Aaralyn?" One of the soldiers standing by asked.

"And in return you'll release Miss Swann?" The Commodore asked. Pintel gave a disgusting, horribly scurvy grin and nodded. "Aye, I'll release the poppit."

Commodore Norrington looked at Governor Swann, then at Will and then turned back to them. "Alright then, The Aaralyn is yours." Pintel smiled. "Good. Raggeti will take the poppit onto the ship while the rest o' us climb aboard, and when we're all ready to leave, we'll throw her back."

Norrington couldn't do anything else, so he nodded in agreement and watched the pirates load their new ship. When they all had boarded Pintel shouted out to them. "All right men, weigh anchor an' let down the sails!"

Will ran over next to The commodore. "They're going to take her!" He cried. Norrington looked over his shoulder at Will. "If they do, we'll be going after them anyway." Will still wasn't satisfied, but he kept his mouth shut as he watched them start to move from the harbor.

"And I am a true pirate of my word, so I'll be givin' your poppit back." Pintel called back to them. Raggeti pulled Elizabeth to the side of the boat and slung her over the edge. "Bye bye." He called after her as she plunged into the water.

Will threw off his coat and jumped off the edge of the dock to go get Elizabeth. Norrington was about to dive in and help, but he was stopped by a larger man somewhere in his mid forties.

"Commodore, ready The Dauntless. I'll be sending Vice Admiral Lessont with you." Commodore Norrington nodded and turned back to the soldiers. "All aboard The Dauntless as order by Admiral Derrae! We will pursue!" He called to them. Then, he turned back to the water where he saw Will handing Elizabeth from the water. Norrington came over and helped a few of the soldiers pull up Elizabeth, then offered Will his hand. Will took it and pushed himself out of the water.

"Thank you." He whispered to Norrington, then kneeling by his fiancé. Norrington did the same on the other side of Elizabeth, and Governor Swann was at her feet telling her how worried he was.

.....

Pintel watched the harbor slowly drift away and realized that this ship was fast. It almost equaled the older ship, The Interceptor. He turned back to the ship to see they crew staring at him.

"What?" He asked. The Bo 'sun stepped forward. "We must decide upon the captain and the name for our ship."

"The name we shouldn't change. For one thing, it's a nice name, I like it, and for another thing, it's bad luck to change the name of any ship." Pintel said.

"Alright. That's fine, but wot about a cap'n?" One of the crew members called out.

Raggeti piped up. "I think it should be Pintel, e's the one who got us here." He said, coming and standing next to his buddy. Pintel threw up his hands in protest. "O no, I couldn't. I'm a follower, a simple crew member is all."

"How bout Twigg?" One of the men who was holding a large mallet asked. Everyone turned and looked at Twigg.

"Aye, he'd be good." Another pirate said. Twigg started to smile, although a bit nervous.

"I think he'd be a good captain." Pintel put in. Everyone agreed, but the Bo 'sun didn't say a word, causing their stares to turn to him.

"What do you think?" One man asked him. The Bo 'sun nodded. "Aye then, Twigg." They cheered and gave Twigg pats on the back.

"Aye then cap'n, what shall everyone else do?" Pintel asked.

Twigg rubbed his chin thoughtfully, trying to decide on who would hold the other positions. "I suppose, since you're the reason we're free, you could be me first mate." Twigg addressed Pintel. It took a minute, but Pintel finally gave a nod.

"An' the Bo 'sun is... the Bo 'sun." Twigg continued. "An' I shall have Grapple as me helmsman. Raggeti as me, um, me..." Raggeti looked longingly for a moment. "Hmm, what can Raggeti do?"

"He can measure the water what gets into the boat." Grapple called out. Everyone snickered, and Raggeti lowered his head.

"Shut up!" Pintel cried. He rubbed Raggeti on the shoulder and tried to cheer him up. "It's alright, they was just poking' fun at you."

"Raggeti can be our look out." Twigg finally said to shut them up.

"But he might fall asleep or something!" The pirate, Mallet, called out.

"He'll do no such thing." Twigg said roughly. He wasn't taking up for Raggeti, but wouldn't have his crew second guessing him.

The crew gave a few mumbles of remorse, but Raggeti still decided he'd do his best at the job. Twigg stood there for a moment, then glanced around. "What are you waiting for. We have to get to Tortuga before them navy folk come after us!"

As the crew withered away Pintel looked back at Raggeti. "You all right?" He asked. Raggeti nodded. "I should be goin' to look out now, since tha's what a look out does."

Pintel watched him walk off sulking and began to get angry. They should've picked on Raggeti just because he wasn't the brightest, okay he wasn't to bright at all, but still. Of course as the new first mate Pintel did have some authority over them, and would be able to get them to stopping crushing his poor friend's spirit.

.....

Elizabeth lay in her room, taking a nap. Well at least trying to. She couldn't quite do so after being captured by the same exact pirates who had captured her only a month and a half before. She suddenly heard a knock on her door. It was soft and small, so she knew it was a maid.

"Come in." She called. Her maid wandered into the room and sat on the foot of her bed. "I thought you'd like to know Commodore Norrington has just left to go after those pirates."

"Oh, why thank you." Elizabeth replied. "And where is Will, back at the shop I suppose?"

"Oh yes. As always." Her maid said. "He does fine work, I can see a man loving something like making beautiful swords like he does." Elizabeth nodded.

"You've been such a good friend, Estrella. I feel as if other then you I'm the only girl in Port Royal, as the others are to afraid to talk to me."

"Yes, but I'm sorry to say I'm returning to my old home in Portsmouth for a few days. I thought it'd be nice to visit there." Estrella said. Elizabeth nodded. "I know."

"I'll be missing you... by the way, do you happen to know any of the pirates names?" Estrella asked longingly.

"I know a few. I've heard the names Pintel, Twigg, and hmm, Raggeti yes." When she said Raggeti, Estrella's eyes widened.

"I knew it. Thank you so much, Miss Swann." Estrella cried. Elizabeth smiled. " You may call me Elizabeth."

"Oh yes, most certainly, Elizabeth." Estrella sat up from the bed and left the room.

"How peculiar..." Elizabeth muttered. "It's funny, it seemed like she knew him... somehow."

.....


	3. A3

_Chapter 3_

_Portsmouth_

Jack stood at the stern of the Black Pearl, looking through his spyglass. As he did, Gibbs wandered up behind him and leaned against the rail.

"What is it, Jack?" He asked, squinting in the direction Jack's spyglass was pointed. Jack smacked his spyglass back and returned to the wheel.

"Dauntless." He said simply. Gibbs looked surprised as he followed Jack.

"What're ye think'n we should do?"

"Nothing, other then let down the anchor. They have up their white flag." Jack looked back at The Dauntless. "I doubt Commodore Norrington would sail under false colors to capture me."

Gibbs nodded. "I'm no 'un to second guess ye, mate. I'll have em down." Gibbs mumbled. He shouted out Jack's orders from the quarter deck. "Heave to, take in sail!"

.....

Pintel was leaning against the main mast, looking up from time to time at Raggeti. He stood there until Raggeti came back down, being the loyal friend he thought he was.

"Did you see something?" Pintel asked as Raggeti climbed down to him. Raggeti shook his head.

"Cap'n says I had main watch an then the others kin take their shifts when I'm done." He sighed. "Other'n goin' ta Tortuga, r'we really heading anywhere particular?"

"Not that I know of." Pintel replied. "Why?"

"No reason." Raggeti leaned against the mast and looked out over the deck. "I was just think'n of a place to stop by."

"Where's that, mate?" Pintel asked. Raggeti was acting quite curious. Not that he didn't always, but curious in a serious way. Something Pintel didn't see much coming from his friend.

"Portsmouth." Raggeti replied softly.

"Why?" Pintel repeated.

"I used to live there." Raggeti said. Was he homesick, perhaps, Pintel wondered.

"Do you have family there?"

"Aye." Raggeti said quickly. He made a move to leave, but Pintel grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Parents, mayhaps?" He asked. Raggeti turned to him.

"Naw, they're long gone. I have a little sister there." He glanced away.

"How old?" Pintel asked, letting go of Raggeti's shoulder. He still kept an eye on his pal though. Raggeti thought back to the last time he had seen his sister.

"Twenty or so." He finally replied. "Half sister, she is, actually."

"Half sis by yer ma or pa?"

"Me dad died, mother remarried an' had me sis." Raggeti squirmed, glancing about. His short attention span was getting the better of him.

"You think she still lives there?" Pintel asked, meaning Raggeti's sister of course. Raggeti nodded and his eye drifted down as he watched a little bug crawl across the deck.

"Why haven't I met her before?" Pintel waved a hand in front of Raggeti to get his attention. Raggeti blinked and looked up.

"Cap'n Barbosa never let anyone stop anywhere's. We was to busy try'n to lift the curse." He replied. Hopefully he could get away and do something active now, since talking was not his favorite thing.

"Perhaps Cap'n Twigg will fancy the idea. He's got no curse to lift." Raggeti thought for a moment, another thing he didn't like to much.

"We're both men of high positions-" Pintel looked up the mast. "You literally." Raggeti looked up. Pintel took his attention back.

"I'll ask him."

"Thanks, mate."

.....

Elizabeth fumbled around in the dinning room of her father's house, pacing. It was reported that Captain Jack Sparrow was sailing near Port Royal, and The Dauntless was heading for it. She knew she shouldn't worry, since Norrington and Vice Admiral Lessont, along with Admiral Derrae, had agreed that they would ask for Jack's help, but she still worried.

"Elizabeth." Elizabeth stopped and looked up in the doorway to see Admiral Derrae. She curtsied daintily.

"Admiral, how nice to see you." He strolled into the room, and looked out the window Elizabeth was standing near.

"You father is attending some business, so he asked me to bring you the word." He mumbled stiffly, still gazing outside. "We've found that the pirates will be sailing to some pirate haven or another, and The Dauntless, after stopping to speak will the Pearl, will intercept them."

"And what of the ship that has been sacking towns and stealing?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Captain Sparrow will take care of that."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "But he's a pirate."

"We hope to change that." The admiral chuckled slightly. "Hopefully..."

Elizabeth changed the subject. "Any word on the voyage of The Raking?" The Raking was the ship Estrella was sailing on to Portsmouth.

Admiral Derrae looked at her, his brow furrowed. "No, it's been unseen. It's nothing, really. Why do you ask? It's only a simple transporter ship."

"My friend is aboard The Raking." Elizabeth looked out the window, avoiding his stare.

"Well, I must be on my way now." Admiral Derrae sighed. "It was a pleasure. I don't get to speak to you much." He kissed her hand politely. Before he turned to leave he looked back at her. "My best wishes to you and your fiancé, as well."

.....

The Pearl creaked to a stop alongside The Dauntless, and the crew laid down a board for Jack. He nodded his gratitude and stepped up onto it. As he swaggered across Norrington and Vice Admiral Lessont approached the side of the boat to greet him.

"Now, I'm guessing this is not some wicked attempt to kill me, so name your terms." Jack said, hopping off the board in front of Norrington.

"Simply business." Norrington sighed, unwavering. Vice Admiral Lessont pushed forward. "If you're willing." He added.

Jack smiled. "That depends..." He tapped his chin. "I'll have to hear you out. Shall we go below deck, or we could all swing on over to me lovely ship instead?"

"We'll stay here. Thank you though, Mister Sparrow." Norrington huffed.

"Very well then." They all trotted off below deck, leaving the two different crews to stare each other down.

.....


	4. A4

_Chapter 4_

_Jack's Back_

Twigg sat at the quarter deck, watching Grapple intently. Grapple knew enough about it, but he wasn't the best helmsman. He fumbled in area's, and when he did Twigg would have to take the wheel and do it for him. Although the new Captain seemed like he would have no experience, he proved quite capable. He was firm, sea worthy, excellent in sailing and fighting tactics. None of these skills (other then being firm and rude) had showed through Twigg until now.

"Hullo, Cap'n Twigg." Pintel strolled up the quarter deck, and was given a stern glare from Twigg.

"What do you want, y'clodpate?" Twigg ask grumpily. Pintel stopped and took the unnecessary insult.

"I came to negotiate plans." Pintel said, a bit annoyed.

"What plans? We have no plans." Twigg asked, pushing off the rail towards the wheel. Without warning he pushed Grapple away from the wheel and held it still himself.

"That's exactly my point..." Pintel mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I mean, plans to sail perhaps... to Portsmouth." Pintel waited intently for the captains reply. For a moment Twigg stood there like he hadn't heard a word Pintel said.

"Whatever for?" He finally replied.

"Well, I shall tell you straight. It twas a request, from Raggeti." Pintel said.

"Raggeti? Why would he want to go to Portsmouth?" Twigg asked, still keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"He, he wants to visit some un'." Pintel scratched his neck awkwardly, keeping his eyes off Twigg.

"And you expect me to drop him off for a day to have a play date with some un' whilst I sit in the harbor with 'pirate' written all over me." Twigg asked sarcastically, his eyebrows raised. Pintel gave a weak smile.

"Perhaps."

"No." Twigg said sternly, turning back to the wheel. Pintel stood there for a moment. "You may leave now, Mister Pintel."

"Portsmouth is loaded with wonderful taverns, most better then in Tortuga." Pintel finally said, turning to leave. Twigg let go of the wheel and the whole ship lurched to one side. Pintel slammed into the rail of the quarter deck and Twigg landed on top of him.

"Damme, what did y'do tha' for?" Pintel shouted. Twigg stood up and knocked Pintel across the back of his head.

"Shurrup and don' second' guess me. Twas an accident." Twigg gave Pintel a good kick then took back the wheel and returned the ship to it's correct path. Pintel lifted himself off the ground.

"And we'll be head'n straight to Portsmouth, we don' need to be stopp'n at Tortuga anyways. Now turn to." Twigg ordered. Pintel smiled subtly in triumph and waltzed back down the stairs on deck.

.....

Jack sat at a large round table, Commodore Norrington and Vice Admiral Lessont across from him. Norrington had explained basically what was going on, and now they were waiting intently for Jack's decision.

"Will there be any sort of... reward acquired if I accomplish this task?" Jack asked kicking his feet onto the table. Lessont growled and swiped Jack's feet away.

"_Yes... _We shall discuss that after the pirates are caught." He said.

"You speak as if I'm not a pirate myself." Jack looked curiously at the glances passing between the two noble men.

"I suppose that is it." Norrington finally broke the silence.

"You suppose you don't want me to be a pirate?" Jack questioned. Norrington bit his lower lip. "And don't you dare say you suppose."

"We can discuss that, _also_ after the pirates are caught." Lessont said. "As of now, do you agree to the terms?" Jack gave a nervous-looking nod.

"Aye."

"Alright then." Norrington stood up and Jack followed. They shook hands, but when Jack moved his hand to shake with Lessont, the older man gave him an angry glare.

"Good day, Captain Sparrow." Lessont said sharply. Norrington even looked surprised at Lessont's behavior.

"G'day." Jack replied tipping his hat and without a second glance he stomped out of the room.

.....

Will had finished nearly every job in the shop in record time, basically because of all the pressure. He most certainly didn't want the crew that had taken his beloved Elizabeth away to be free. Still he couldn't do a thing. He could only trust that Norrington would take care of the matter. Although everyone knew that The Aaralyn was as fast as the Interceptor had been. The only way it could be taken is if the Dauntless planned every last detail perfectly.

Now Will was lounging in his shop, trying to fade off to an early sleep. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Pushing himself from his chair he headed for the door and peered out a crack.

"Come in, Elizabeth." Will opened the door for her. "Your father won't be liking our secret visits to each other, you know."

"I know, and that's why he _doesn't_ know." Elizabeth grinned like a mischievous child.

"Aye, well, I believe it's almost time for you to have supper back at the lovely estate, is it not?" Will asked, helping Elizabeth down from the high ledge down into the shop.

"Yes. I can make it back on time. I rode my horse here." Elizabeth said proudly.

"You, you rode your horse?" Will started to chuckle. Elizabeth gave a haughty smile.

"I did. Why, do think that so hard for me?" She questioned.

"Not at all." Will answered, still chuckling. He did stop though. "Say, have you heard any news?"

"Yes, as far as I know the _Dauntless_ found Jack, so he should be stopping by Port Royal soon."

"Very good." Will nodded. Elizabeth wandered past Will further into the shop, casting glances around.

"I figure you'll want to go with him." She sighed. Will furrowed his brow curiously.

"Aye... I wish you could too..." Elizabeth turned back to him.

"Yes..." She mumbled. Her eyes started to glow. "I'll see you later, Will. I should get home." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled herself up the ledge, exiting without a backward glance.

.....

Raggeti was ecstatic about the news, if you can imagine him being ecstatic. They would head straight to Portsmouth. But what all of the sailors abroad, aboard The Aaralyn, The Black Pearl, The Dauntless, and even The Raking, didn't know was that the Raking, The Aaralyn and the ship that had been attacking towns were all set upon the same destination. This would certainly make an interesting Ron de vu at Portsmouth. This might get complicated here afterward, so pay attention...

.....


	5. A5

_Chapter 5_

_The Piercin' Pirate_

Twigg was kind enough to let Raggeti do his next watch from the bowsprit the morning after, making for a fun job this time. Of course, Raggeti was attached by a line to the foremast, just in case. There was another man on watch from the mainmast, for a higher view.

Pintel, while working around The Aaralyn was sure to keep a sharp eye out for Raggeti. If he happened to slip and fall, and the rope happened to come loose, Pintel would happen be there to carry out the dashing rescue of his matey.

Twigg was also watching Raggeti, because he was a little worried of any incapability. So far Raggeti seemed to prove everyone wrong, of course, there hadn't been a thing to look out for yet. Today would be no different. At least, that's what they all assumed.

"Ey, cap'n?" Raggeti shouted. Twigg looked up and ran out onto the quarter deck.

"What? Did y'see something'?" The captain asked eagerly. Raggeti nodded.

"Aye, I think so. Let me get a better look." Raggeti stood up, holding on tightly to the forestay ropes. He pulled a spy glass from his belt and gazed out in the direction he'd been looking.

"A ship. A real nice rakish look'n un'!" Raggeti cried. By now men had gathered at the bow, looking eagerly outward. Pintel, one of them, pushed through the crowd over to Twigg.

"I know that ship." He said as the black speck in the distance became larger.

"Who is it?" Twigg cried, turning from the sea to Pintel.

"It's Piercin' Pirate. Old ship, captained by ol' Luke Harth. Wunnerful seaman, had the pleasure of sailin' with him a while 'for I picked up Raggeti and ended up on the Black Pearl." Twigg swatted at him.

"I don' care. Put up the white flag, 'for he bomb bards us." Twigg ordered. Pintel laughed, marching off.

"That he would!"

Raggeti started to climb back to the ship but tripped over the forestay boom and splated on the deck. Twigg looked down at him and shook his head. He spun around on his heel and wandered back amidships through the crowd.

Raggeti tried to push himself off the deck, but he was pushed back down by Grapple, who had his foot on Raggeti's back.

"Hullo, mate." Grapple grinned. Some other pirates wandered over mischievously and started to smirk at poor Raggeti.

"Was'a matter, mate? Can't git up?" One of the crooned. This pirate was Mallet, Grapple's best matey.

Raggeti brought his shoulders up to his jaw and pouted, looking quite scared as he usually did when provoked or mocked. One of the pirates kicked him and another spat. Raggeti grunted and pushed himself up once more. He was slammed back to the deck by Grapple.

Bang!

A shot resounded into the sky from Twigg's pistol.

"That will do!" He shouted. Mallet and the other pirates scrambled, but Grapple was late and Twigg grabbed him by the arm. He threw the obviously larger man into the rail. Grapple, on instinct, pushed himself back at Twigg but Twigg pulled out his pistol and stopped Grapple.

"Pintel!" He shouted. Pintel, from where he had just finished his last task, groaned and wandered over. When he saw Raggeti he immediately ran to him and pulled him up.

"Y'all right, mate?" He asked. Twigg growled.

"Pintel, escort our helmsman to the brig. Keep him there for three days, no food, two days without water. If you wonder why, he's in for assaultin' his cap'n." Pintel looked shocked, but obeyed. He let go of Raggeti and grabbed Grapple by the arms, leading him off.

"Thanks cap'n." Raggeti mumbled.

"Didn't do it for you, mate." He scoffed. Once again he spun around and marched off. All through this the Piercing Pirate had let down it's anchor, and the Aaralyn was soon pulling along side it. As Pintel came back above deck, Twigg started calling out orders.

"Let go the anchor, flake in the sails, mates. Do it smartly now! Nay, mates, pay out more anchor! Come now, have you forgotten all this when you were locked away?" Twigg rubbed his forehead, covering his eyes with his hands. He opened them to be perfectly lined up on the portside of the Piercin' Pirate. He grinned.

"Now lay down the plank, ye lazy lot!" He called out. Pintel rushed over the gangplank first, hoping up on it. He started to cross but he was grabbed from behind by Twigg.

"Cap'n first. 'Member that." Twigg stepped around his first mate and waltzed across, Pintel following, and of course then Raggeti following Pintel.

"G'day, Cap'n Harth!" Twigg cried, hopping down from the plank. Pintel landed roughly behind him, bumping into him slightly. Twigg squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed by his crew and Pintel. Raggeti hopped down next, landing face flat on the deck. Twigg smacked his forehead, not even having to turn around to know what happened.

"G'day... Ey, that... Pintel?" Captain Harth looked around at Pintel, who was still helping Raggeti up. Pintel let go of Raggeti's arm, sending him back to the deck. He held out his newly freed hand to Captain Harth.

"Good to see ya, mate." Pintel clapped his hand heartily into Harth's. They shook for a moment, then looked at Twigg, who was glaring at them both.

"Aaaaan' this is me cap'n, cap'n Twigg." Pintel slapped a hand onto Twigg's shoulder and Twigg shook his hand off.

"Pleasure, I'm sure." Twigg shook hands with Harth.

"So, did you want to talk about something, or did me little buddy Pintel just want see me 'gain." Pintel chuckled, knowing what Twigg was thinking. 'Little buddy? Damn, just take him if you like him that much' Twigg thought.

'Maybe he'll let me an' Raggeti just go with Harth' Pintel thought.

'Why am I still laying on this deck?' Raggeti thought. "Why am I still laying on this deck?" He mumbled aloud. Pintel gasped and pulled Raggeti up swiftly, dusting him off.

"Sorry mate, forgot you was down there." He chuckled. Harth stood there, fully enjoying the entertainment.

"Yes well, since you're here, an' Pintel's such a good friend o' mine, 'ow bout we negotiates an alliance?" Harth finally broke in. Twigg grinned.

"That sounds about right." He turned to Raggeti and Pintel.

"Pintel, see to it that Raggeti is brought back the ship _without _killing himself." Twigg ordered. Pintel gave a weak nod and started leading Raggeti back.

.....

The Black Pearl had arrived in Port Royal early that morning, with the navy to carefully greet them. Jack, after all was straightened out, immediately asked to see Will. Admiral Derrae agreed.

Bang bang bang!

Will heard a rough knock on his shop door. He sat forward in his chair, looking around a bit groggy.

"It's the navy! Elizabeth's been kidnapped!" He heard a shout from the door. He sprung up and ran over, swinging the door open.

"Jack!" He cried. "You shouldn't have scared me like that!" Jack chuckled mischievously.

"Aye, but I did anyways." Jack shrugged, walking past Will into the shop. He took off his coat and threw it back at Will, expecting him to catch it.

"Ah, it looks..." He took a deep breath. "The same..." He sighed, hoping down the ledge.

"I didn't bother to change it after Jonathan Brown left the shop to me." Will said, tossing the coat onto the ground and following Jack.

"Oh well, I can see that." Jack slid his finger over Will's chair, which was gathering dust, then looked at the tip of his finger. He looked utterly disgusted at the layer of dirt.

"Elizabeth's here." Will said.

"Oh aye? How is she... where is she? I certainly don't see her." Jack looked around.

"She's out back. I asked her a favor for a moment while she stopped by." Will looked out to the back door. "She's fine, anyways. We're hoping, that when Commodore Norrington returns he'll help with the funds, as he promised, for a wedding."

"A wedding!" Jack exclaimed, spinning around towards Will. He squinted and inquired. "What sort of drinks will you be serving?"

"We don't know yet..." Will chuckled. "But, if you are attending, there is sure to be some rum." Jack looked ecstatic.

"Jack?" Elizabeth pushed through the door. "Jack!"

Jack beamed. "Ah, there's the blushing bride!" He cried. He ran over and, without asking her, took her coat.

"Nice to see you too, Jack." She smiled. He tossed her clean jacket onto the dust gathering chair.

"Yes it is nice to see me. I see we're all in the same state of mind here." Jack kissed her on the hand for a moment. Elizabeth tugged, and tugged.

"Jack!" With her free and she slapped him away. Jack backed up and grinned.

"Excuse me, Miss Swann, if you will." Elizabeth gave a disgusted look, then smiled.

"So, when will you be leaving?"

Jack got a little more serious. "Well, I hope to weigh anchor by supper. Not entirely sure though." He paused. "Will you be accompanying me, Will?"

Will looked at Elizabeth uneasily, then stuttered, "Aye."

.....

"So, my friend, you see the ordeal I'm in." Captain Luke Harth finished what he was saying to Twigg. He simply informed him of his late problems.

"Oh yes. I've had problems with those Port Royal navy men and The Dauntless." Twigg sighed. Luke Harth nodded knowingly.

"I'd been getting closer to Port Royal, planning to attack them. Then I heard that they had sent notice to the king. I'm positive they'll be the ones to retrieve me. If they do, I don't know what twill happen to me loverly ship." Luke slid his hand up and down the wood work of the cabin they were in.

"Well, as fellow pirate, I unerstand your ordeal. No doubt The Dauntless will be following me. Although as far as I know, they would've been pointed in the direction of Tortuga to find me." Twigg replied.

"That could make for some problems. Imagine that Admiral Derrae getting his hands on a pirate haven. There'd be pirate blood strewn to the ends o' the earth!" Harth cried, almost a bit too loud. "Ahem... Well, since we're floating together at the moment, we're also a hot spot for His Majesty's Royal Navy. Seeing as we're both highly wanted now."

"It's actually a nice feeling... although an utterly unbearable one." Twigg rubbed his forehead. "My crew isn't helping too much either."

"I can imagine." Harth mumbled.

"Cap'n! We spots a ship. A little schooner just over de 'orizon." A man, dressed from head to toe in red, called into the cabin. Harth shot up from his chair, and followed the man above deck. Twigg was at his heels.

"Out there." The man pointed eastward over the portside rail, past The Aaralyn's deck. Harth took up a spyglass and looked out for the ship spoken of.

"Aye, a little un. No doubt loaded with lovely trinkets though. Women too." The red man smiled.

"Arr, they be trinkets too."

"True." Harth smacked his spyglass back and spun around. "Captain Twigg, I have a plan. If you'll accept." Twigg followed Harth amidships.

"What would that be?" He asked. Harth stopped.

"Weigh yer anchor, let down yer sails and run round the stern o' that ship. Turn yer guns on it. I'll do so forward. Don' shoot unless they don't surrender. Though a tiny ship like that the pretty much have no choice in the matter." Twigg nodded and ran back to the gangplank.

.....

Estrella sat above deck on The Raking. She'd been on ships few times before, so she was quite frightened. Luckily she was not sick.

"Miss Renard! The ship's under attack!" A man cried. She jumped up and looked over the rail, gasping. "It's the Aaralyn!" She screamed. The ships captain came behind her.

"We'll have to surrender. There's no other way." He looked obviously displeased, but Estrella saw a looked of absolute excitement hidden in his eyes. He turned to go back to the quarter deck, but she grabbed him by the arm.

"But what shall I do?" She shouted. He took a deep breath.

"As of now... whatever they tell you to." He motioned out to the Piercin' Pirate, then continued walking away. Estrella bit her lip nervously and ran below deck. _Maybe I can hide somewhere,_ she thought to herself. She pushed through every door and so no place to hide. She realized it probably wouldn't be smart to hide anyways. _What if the pirates sink the ship?_ Thoughts ran wildly through her head. She made up her mind.

"There's no way around it. I'm going to die." She cried running back above deck. She was greeted by the sound of shouting from The Piercin' Pirate.

.....


	6. A6

_Chapter 6_

_Estrella?_

"Surrender your ship, and we'll naught do thy harm." Harth shouted. He thought he should talk as English as possible, since these people were obviously high toned. The captain of The Raking glared over at Harth.

"What do you want from us?" He called back.

"Are y'dimwitted? We wants everything. Yer ship, all yer pluner, an' yer women. Thas' all. No harm done." Harth switched back to his normal piraty talk. They wouldn't care of his grammar when they were at the bottom of the ocean.

The Raking was in a state of panic, but there was nothing else for them to do. They had to surrender. "Alright then." The captain said, taking a deep breath. "Men, drop your weapons." He called back to his crew. They all obeyed. Estrella ran over to the captain, up on the quarter deck.

"But, they'll sink The Raking!" She cried. The captain tightened his jaw.

"What else is there to do?" He said, a bit harshly. Estrella looked out to the other ships worriedly. They were all preparing to board.

"I have to hide." She said to herself, running off down the stairs on deck. Before she could make it to the steps below, a pirate landed in front of her. She screamed and ran the other way, bumping into another pirate. These were all men from The Piercing Pirate.

"Ello, pretty miss." The pirate said, taking her by the arms. At that moment Raggeti swung over the aft of the boat and lost his grip. He flew right into the pirate, knocking him away from Estrella. She screamed again and turned the other way, making her way through the crowd of sailors and pirates. Raggeti jumped up and followed her all the way below deck.

"Leave me be!" She cried, throwing herself against the door at the end of the hallway. Estrella jiggled the knob but it wouldn't turn. Raggeti grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face him. He looked absolutely shocked.

"Estrella?" He asked, squinting at her with his one good eye. Estrella pushed back hard against the door.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked, her eyes growing wide. Raggeti smiled.

"I's me, Raggeti." He said. Estrella glared at him.

"No your not!" She cried. She tried to run past him but he stopped her and pushed her backwards carefully.

"I'm ain't?" He looked down at himself. He felt himself carefully. "I feel like me."

Estrella looked at him closely then once again burst out, "My brother is NOT a pirate!" Though she very well knew he was.

Raggeti once again checked himself over closely. "Well I should think he is." He finally concluded. Estrella squinted at him.

"What happened to your eye?" She cried. Raggeti touched his wooden eye and asked, "Which un'?"

"The-the wooden one." She answered, totally mortified.

"Oh that un'. There was a little problem with watcha call, shivered timbers." Estrella took a step forward, still wary of him. "You wanna hold it?" Raggeti popped the wooden eye out of the socket and held it out to her.

"No!" She jumped backwards, then smiled. "It really must be you." Raggeti smiled triumphantly.

"Edwardian Jonathan Isaac Raggeti Vant! What on earth are you doing on a pirate ship!?" She screamed. Raggeti lowered his head and pouted, taking a few steps back.

"Wait, this is a pirate ship?" Estrella slapped her forehead.

"Never mind." She moaned. "I just thought Mama an' Papa raised you better."

"Mother an' John." Raggeti corrected.

"For you maybe." She muttered. "He always asked you to call him father..." Raggeti popped his eye back in place and sighed, "What do I do with ye now?" Estrella thought carefully.

"Take me back to your ship." She said. She'd never had a real adventure in her life. This would be her chance! Raggeti looked remorseful though.

"The ship is loaded with 'orrible pirates though." He cried. Estrella raised her eyebrows sarcastically.

"Oh and I suppose you're just a lovely, kind flower of a pirate among the thorns." Raggeti shrugged. "I give up."

"I'm going back with you. You're my brother whom I haven't seen since I was a child when you ran off to sail with that horrible man-"

"Pintel." Raggeti finished. Estrella nodded with a harsh look on her face. "Yes, _that_ man."

With perfect timing Pintel strolled up behind them. "Oh, Raggeti, what did you catch? She's a fine un'" Raggeti glared at him.

"She's me sis'!" He growled. Pintel smiled.

"Oh. So that means she's free, right?" Estrella backed up against the wall. Raggeti shielded Estrella from Pintel.

"Most certainly not." Raggeti said. Pintel frowned.

"Ah, so yer one o' those protective older brothers, eh?" Raggeti pouted again.

"We're taking her back to the ship." He said, putting his hand on Estrella's shoulder. Pintel grinned and nodded.

"Aye then. I promise I'll be gentleman." He said, taking her hand. Estrella stuck out her jaw as Pintel kissed her hand softly, then she tugged away when she thought he'd had enough. Raggeti looked enraged.

"That will do, mate." He said uneasily. Estrella rubbed the back of her hand on her dress.

"Aye then. Whatever ye say. Tis' yer sis." Pintel gave what he though was a dashing smile to Estrella. She read it as a ghastly leer though.

"Les' jus' head back to the ship." Raggeti sighed. He lead Estrella by her shoulders past his matey. Pintel just shrugged and followed close behind them.

.....

Will helped Jack and the crew load up supplies onto the Pearl before they set sail. Gunpowder, food, cannon balls, and extra weapons were all tossed up the gangplank. They traveled across the deck all the way to the scuttle, down below, then down through the hall and all the way to they're correct places. Food to the galleys, gunpowder to the hold, and cannon balls and extra weapons to the armory. Will was in charge of taking care of things below deck. Jack threw orders about above deck with the help of Gibbs. Anamaria took charge on the docks, seeing to it that no one else's cargo was taken. Although, given that they were pirates, they could very well take some one else's cargo. They'd just have to suffer the consciences after going against they're word to Admiral Derrae to behave.

"That's the last of it." Anamaria concluded, tromping up the gangplank and over to Jack. Jack nodded.

"Wonderful. By the way, what exactly was there that Admiral Derrae allowed us to have?" He asked, watching the last few things being passed across the deck.

"Gunpowder, cannonballs, weapons, food, and some large trunk. We weren't able to open it to see what was inside though. I'm guessing just more cannonballs though." Anamaria concluded.

"Well, we'll find out later. Lay take care of heading out. I should preserve my voice for the battle we take against The Piercin' Pirate." Anamaria's eyes grew wide.

"You think it was them?" She asked. "That's pretty hasty. They spend their time further north, don't they?"

"Not of the late. Now turn to, Miss." Jack ordered once more. Anamaria nodded and walked off to the quarter deck. Jack watched her off, then wandered over to the scuttle and hopped through. He was greeted by Will.

"Everything set?" Jack asked. Will smirked.

"We're not sure." He was interrupted by the sound of Anamaria shouting out orders above deck. Jack looked upward, then back at Will.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There was some, er, mysterious cargo." Will answered, glancing back at the hold. Jack sighed.

"I've been informed of that... show me to it." Will led Jack back into the hold where a huge trunk was set right twixt the floor. Jack sauntered over to it and slid his hand down the brim of it. He let his finger close around the lock.

"It's sure locked tight." He mumbled. He pulled back on the lock a few times, each time the lock squeaked a bit but stayed in place. "Hand me your ax." Jack ordered. Will tossed his ax to Jack, who caught it perfectly. He landed a hard blow at the lock, and the whole mechanism fell the floor. There was a gasp. Will looked at Jack. Jack looked at Will, and together they pushed the lid open.

"Elizabeth!" Will cried, pulling her from the trunk. Jack looked only merely astonished, rolling his eyes with a 'I knew this would happen' look. Elizabeth took a few deep breaths.

"You could've suffocated!" Will said, brushing her cheek. Elizabeth coughed knowingly.

"I figured that out already."

"We have to turn around now." Jack sighed, heading for the door. Elizabeth ran in front of him and shielded the doorway.

"No! I want to stay here, I want to stay with you two." Elizabeth managed to look absolutely pitiful and angry at the same time. Jack just gave her an adventurous grin.

"Will?" He looked back at Will like a child would look at his parents to have a friend over. Will smiled.

"Only if she's safe." Will said.

"Believe me, I am." Elizabeth put in. Will didn't like the idea. He imagined Elizabeth being captured by pirates and keelhauled, then pulled up on the other side of the ship would just be her dress. He shuddered.

"She's a darin' lass nowadays, let her indulge her inner pirate, mate." Jack said. Will rubbed his forehead thoughtfully.

"I have no say in the matter." He finally mumbled. Elizabeth and Jack cheered.

"Thank you, Will." Elizabeth moved from the doorway and hugged Will. Jack gave a half smile, as if to say 'How adorable', and it was.

.....

When all the loot had been tossed aboard The Aaralyn and The Piercin' Pirate, Twigg made his way across The Raking and hopped aboard the Piercin' Pirate, Harth there to greet him.

"Looks like all is finished. We'll divide the loot once the ship is destroyed." Harth sighed. "Tis a pleasure to be working' with ya' cap'n Twigg. For a first timer you're pretty good at this." Twigg smiled openly.

"Why thank ye. Tis' a pleasure on my part." He threw a few glances around The Piercin' Pirate. It was quite a large ship in comparison to The Aaralyn. It was about as big as The Black Pearl, with a mainmast, foremast, spanker, and jib. The helm was located in a small cabin set on the quarter deck, where the helmsman could stand and be away from the wind. The mainmast was cross mast with one large sail. The foremast had three sails one beneath the other, and coming off the front two foresails. It was a neatly decked out fighting ship along with built for sheer speed. It had fifteen guns on each side below deck, four at the bow, two at the stern. This was no mistake a lovely ship, capable with the help of The Aaralyn of even fighting off The Dauntless.

"How did you happen to come across such rakish ship?" Twigg as, gliding his hand along the smooth wood of the rail. Captain Harth smiled braggingly.

"Commandeered her. Twas a French ship at once." Harth looked at his ship with loving eyes. "She's been with me ever since." Twigg smiled.

"She's could hold off The Dauntless, even if it did come for you." Twigg said.

"I know, but I have a feeling that won't be the case." Harth came from his dreamy state and became serious. "Now if you'd excuse me, I must turn in." Harth turned and wandered off below deck, leaving Twigg to wonder. What did he mean, that won't be the case? Twigg shook his head and then headed back to The Aaralyn.

.....

"You? You're the ones who stole The Aaralyn?" Estrella cried, coming out on deck. "You're the ones that kidnapped Elizabeth and attacked Port Royal? And you STOLE The Aaralyn!"

"C-commandeered it." Raggeti corrected, backing away from his enraged sister. "Pintel an' I was the ones who was responsible for the taken o' the Miss Swann too."

"What?" Estrella thought carefully as she walked closer to the Aaralyn, Pintel and Raggeti close behind her. "You two!" She spun around at them, causing them to leap back a foot or two. "You two ran past me when you were chasing Elizabeth!"

Raggeti squinted at her. "We did?" Pintel smacked him in the chest. Raggeti backed away and lowered his head, afraid of his obviously more dominant matey.

"Don't hit him." Estrella growled, taking Raggeti by the arm and pulling him to her side.

"I always 'it im. He don' care." Pintel scoffed. "We're best mates. All's taken lightly."

"Maybe it's not." Estrella said, stepping up onto the gangplank. "Come now." She only led Raggeti a few steps over the gangplank before Pintel followed them.

"Okay, fine, maybe it ain't. I beg yer forgiveness." He said it all a bit to playfully for Estrella's liking, and she continued across the gangplank.

"Mr. Pintel, if you'd please, refrain yourself from influencing my brother." Estrella said sharply, stepping down onto The Aaralyn and turning to Pintel. Pintel sat down on the edge of the gangplank.

"Well escuse me if'n yer brother happens to _want _to be a pirate." Pintel sneered. Estrella growled at him and pushed him side ways off the gangplank into the water. He landed with an extra large splash and a gurgle of surprise. Raggeti stepped forward and went to take off his coat, but Estrella took him by the shoulders.

"Don't waste your time on him." She pleaded. Raggeti looked from Estrella to the water a few times, thinking it all over carefully.

"But, he's me matey." He finally said, taking his jacket off the rest of the way. "'Sides, Pintel don' know how t'swim." With that Raggeti dove off the edge of the ship.

"Man over board!" Estrella screamed.

Raggeti closed his eye tight and plunged into the water, then realizing a very important detail. He couldn't swim either. He immediately kicked upwards, but caught a glimpse of Pintel drifting to the bottom. _Ah, may as well,_ Raggeti thought to himself. He turned back around and started to swim after Pintel. Mainly he just floundered around until he moved forward, and once he figured it out he was able to catch up with Pintel. He grabbed Pintel by his arm and slung him on his back. _Pintel...is...heavy! _Raggeti swam frantically to the top. One or two times he almost let go of Pintel's arm but he manage to keep a good grasp. Soon he broke the surface and began to kick upwards. He spat water from his mouth trying to breath, but unfortunately Pintel sagged over his shoulder and Raggeti spat in his face. This, thankfully, woke Pintel up a bit.

"Take the rope!" Raggeti heard Twigg's voice calling down to him. He looked around and felt a rope tickle his arm.

"Perfect." He spat water. As soon as he got a good grip he tied the rope around his waist so he could hold Pintel. "Okay." He shouted up. He felt the rope jerk upwards, and began to raise from the water.

"This reminds me o' when I'd go swimming with me friends back in Portsmouth. Aye, we'd swing from ropes a lot." He said thoughtfully. As he neared the top he saw the whole crew looking at him like an idiot because of his irrelevant comment.

"How lovely." Twigg said, helping pull Raggeti over the rail. Once he and Pintel were safely over the edge they dropped down onto the deck and Raggeti let go of Pintel's arms.

"Edwardian!" Estrella cried, dropping by Raggeti's side.

"Edwardian?" Twigg raised an eyebrow. Everyone else laughed hysterically.

"Is Pintel alright?" Raggeti asked, rolling over on his knees by Pintel's side. Estrella sighed and slammed the palm of her hand into Pintel's stomach, causing him to choke out all the water in his throat.

"Yes, he's fine." She innocently. The crew crowded around Pintel, who was regaining conscious quickly. He sat up a bit and glared at Estrella.

"You almost killed me." He coughed. Raggeti looked fearful.

"Lay down, mate, you ain't healthy no more. An' Estrella, apologize." Raggeti ordered his sister. Estrella shrugged.

"Sorry, Mr. Pintel. I thought any upstanding pirate should know how to swim." Pintel smiled though.

"You think I'm an upstanding pirate? Why thank ye, me lovely poppit."

.....


	7. A7

_Chapter 7_

_Ain't that sweet?_

Will lounged out on deck, leaning over the rail. The sun had set, but a little glimpse of light still flickered above the horizon. Jack wandered up behind Will and leaned against the rail next to him.

"The song don't lie." He mumbled. Will turned to him, already have noting his presence.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously. Jack smiled looking a bit dazed.

"A pirate's life is for me." Will figured Jack was drunk, because Jack only said profound things when he was drunk. Still he had to agree with Jack.

"It's nice. Not just sailing, all of it. Still, I couldn't possibly..." Jack squinted at him carefully, trying to get into his head.

"A ship could profit a blacksmith." He said. Will shook his head though.

"No, I need to stay in Port Royal. Certainly I couldn't leave Elizabeth behind, you know, after we marry." Will looked back out over the sea thoughtfully. "No doubt her father wouldn't agree with it either.

"I hear ye." Jack muttered half heartedly. He slung both arms over the rail.

"My father, he was a good friend of yours?" Will asked, still looking out over the rail.

"Very. He was an incredible pirate. A loyal an' trustworthy friend." Jack sighed. "You remind me of him so much."

Will looked down in shame. That's why Jack was persuading him to become a pirate. As far as Will could see, Jack didn't have a best matey. He knew that a lot of pirates, although rough and tumble, still had best friends who they would be partnered with. They would eat, do watches, and fight together. Side by side, back to back. Like Pintel and Raggeti, Mallet and Grapple, and a while ago, Twigg and Kohler.

"It wouldn't do harm to become... a privateer, Jack. Then you could come visit Elizabeth and I all the time. It's pretty much what you're doing now, anyway. With the consent of Admiral Derrae, you're heading after an enemy ship. As your reward, they'll probably let you keep all the plunder and the ship." Jack glared, but it had become too dark to see that.

"No thank you." He growled. "I'm simply doing this-"

"For the reward." Will finished. "Jack, Norrington doesn't want to track you down and kill you. Consider yourself a free man. You're practically a privateer now." Jack pushed himself off the side of the boat and tromped back across the ship. Will followed him.

"Not to offend you, or disgrace your reputation."

Jack spun around and took a few steps back to Will, getting his face. "You simply warned me." He took a deep breath, then spun around and marched off below deck. Will stood in the dark for a while, wondering what he meant.

.....

Estrella cracked her eye open a bit, squinting into the morning sun. She groaned and rolled over on her side with her eyes closed still. Then with a few blinks she opened her eyes to see Raggeti and Pintel standing in the doorway. She jumped.

"What?" She growled, pulling the blankets tightly around her. Pintel, fully recovered, took a few steps into the room.

"I wrote a poem for you." he said, a sheepish grin across his face.

"Lovely." Estrella mumbled sarcastically, flopping back down on the pillow. Pintel began to recite his poem.

Dearest Estrella

Blood is red,

The ocean is blue,

There is not a maid,

As fair as you.

"At least it rhymed." She muttered.

"I stayed up all night writin' it." Pintel put in. Estrella only smiled and rolled her eyes.

"It was quite..." Estrella took a deep breath. "piratical." She finished. Pintel grinned even wider.

"Why thank ye!" He cried. Raggeti waltzed up next to Pintel.

"That was a lovely poem, Pintel. It touched an' inspired me." Raggeti smiled. Pintel scowled and slowly turned his head to Raggeti. Raggeti stopped smiling.

"Wot?" He asked, looking confused. "Wot?" He repeated. Pintel growled and swatted Raggeti on the arm.

"We prepared a meal for you, so when's your ready it'll be for ye in the galley." Pintel sighed, turning his attention back to Estrella. She nodded.

"If you'll excuse me." She began. Pintel nodded knowingly and led out the door. Raggeti looked back at his sister and smiled before he exited.

"I's nice to have ye aboard." Estrella smiled back at her brother.

"Nice to be." She muttered, not really thinking it was. Raggeti tapped his nose to say 'aye' and moved from the doorway.

Estrella hopped from bed and pulled her plain white wool dress over her nightgown, then pulled on her plain black heels and slipped from the room down the hall. She didn't bother pulling her hair into her usual bun, as it wouldn't matter to much on a pirate ship. All had been explained about her to the crew, so now she could travel with them. Really she was sailing as a prisoner, in all terms, but she was seen as a passenger by the crew. Captain Twigg, being sensible, promised to keep her protected, and any man who tried to defy her would be shot dead. The way he said it made her believe him.

Estrella sat down on a lonely bench in the galley, where she saw her food was set out for her. It was obviously better than anything the crew got, a special order for the cooky of their ship. She lifted her spoon and took a bite of... whatever it was.

"You like it?" She heard Raggeti ask from behind her. Estrella nodded. Raggeti sat down on the bench beside her and leaned his elbows on the table.

"Raggeti you look absolutely disgraceful like that." Estrella said. She put down her fork and turned to him. "Let me." She straightened out his back and placed his hands on his knees.

"Now you look like a fine man, Edwardian." Estrella said. Edwar- I'm mean, Raggeti smiled weakly.

"I don' need to look like a fine man, I need to look like a pirate." He said, slumping back over. Estrella rolled her eyes.

"Come here." She sat up and stood away from the bench. Raggeti sighed and followed. 'Now let's see." She looked him over carefully. Then she straightened out his back. She took his sleeves and rolled them up so they wouldn't hang over his hands, she straightened the collar of his shirt, and worst of all, licked her finger and slicked his hair back. "They we are. We'll have to get those ratty old cloths tailored though. Your pants are too short and your shirt is too long." Raggeti looked over himself with a horrified look.

"You look much better then all those other tatty clothed pirates." They both heard snickering from the doorway. A group of pirates had assembled there, and had seen Raggeti's new makeover.

"Yew sure do look loverly." One of them sneered. The burst out laughing. Raggeti pouted and looked away from them.

"Ain't that sweet." One of them fell over laughing. Estrella glared at them.

"It isn't a crime for a man to look upstanding." At that Raggeti slouched over. Estrella smacked him on the arm and he straightened again. "You men are disgraceful confounded clodpates with no respect about you." She snapped. The men shut up and squinted at her.

"Les' go, mates. We'll tell the rest o' 'em up deck." They all walked off chuckling. Raggeti stepped away from his sister and left the room, ruffling his hair as he did.

.....


	8. A8

_Chapter 8_

_Stupid bloody Pintel_

Pintel was quite infuriated at the other pirates when word reached him. Once again Raggeti managed to get himself under their boots and as a result the pair would be looked down upon. Pintel could straighten them out. It'd take a pistol though, and he was sure Twigg wouldn't go for the murder of his crew. He easily figured who the men were, the five of them who usually were the ones picking on Raggeti. Mallet, Simbaka, Maximo, and Scratch, usually led by Grapple, but in this case that would be impossible.

Pintel trotted up onto the quarter deck, where Twigg was currently manning the wheel. He leaned against the rail out to the lower deck right next to Twigg, an angry face pasted on.

"Was it me, Raggeti, the maid, or someone else?" Twigg asked, eying Pintel. Pintel grunted and shifted his weight, turning to look at his captain.

"A few someone else's. Nothing for you to worry about though." Pintel growled. Twigg shrugged.

"Then I won't..." He continued staring out over the sea.

"Although I beg your consent to kill them." Pintel muttered. Twigg grinned a bit and looked back at Pintel.

"That would depend. Overall if it's nothing that concerns me, they don't deserve to be killed." Pintel looked at Twigg, trying to figure him out.

"It's Mallet, Simbaka, Grapple, an' that bunch. They drive me to the ropes end." Pintel rolled over still leaning on the rail and looked out over the whole deck, eying the group out.

"Those men are children, they think of nothing other then to pick on everyone else. Just let them have their fun and games, it'll come back around." Twigg scoffed.

"Will it come back around with a pistol?" Pintel asked hopefully. Twigg gave him a 'Don't push it' look and continued his work.

"I'll take that as a no." Pintel mumbled.

"Lay tell them your mind though, Mr. Pintel. Amuse me." They both chuckled this time.

"A bloody tyrant you are, capt'n." Pintel scoffed. He sighed and then marched to the lower deck. "Ey, mate." Raggeti stopped and pouted, looking at his friend. Pintel furrowed his brow.

"Y'look nice." He said.

"I's terrible." Raggeti nodded knowingly, rolling down his sleeves with his fingers. "Let me fix ya, mate." Pintel rolled down Raggeti's sleeves for him, because he was too dimwitted to use the opposite hand to roll them down. "Now, jus' go find some bilge water to muss yerself in an' ye'll be fine." Raggeti nodded and turned to leave.

"I was joking, ye halfwit!" Pintel cried, grabbing him by the arm. Raggeti shrugged.

"I like bilge water." Raggeti mumbled. Pintel rolled his eyes and looked skyward.

"Help me." He whispered upwards. Raggeti looked at him curiously.

"I'd best git on watch now. See ya 'roun', mate." Raggeti walked off, once again ruffling his hair. Soon after Estrella started past Pintel. He put out an arm to stop her.

"He's up in the riggin', an' I don't think you wanna go there." Pintel said. Estrella pushed away from him.

"I'll go where I please!" She tried to march past him, but he stopped her again. She stamped her foot furiously. "Don't be rude, Mr. Pintel." She growled. Pintel smiled.

"A pirate shall be rude, lovely poppit." Estrella glared at him.

"Fine then, I'll just ignore my brother. Leave him in your terrible influence so he becomes just as horrible as you are." Estrella turned away from him a folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh he's already as horrible as I am. Though his, er, behavior gives him a innocent edge, he's fair pirate. Actually quite be damned fighter once he get's to it." Estrella turned her head and squinted at him.

"Shut up." She finally said, pushing around him. He followed her a few paces, then stopped.

"Poor, confused little poppit."

.....

Raggeti spent the beginning of his watch making himself look terrible, and it was starting to work. His normal greasy blonde hair looked nearly brown with dirt from the ropes. His sleeves were pulled down even further over his finger tips then normal, and of course he kept an angry scowl at all times.

"Edwa- Raggeti?" He heard Estrella call up to him. He pouted and leaned against the mast, kicking his feet. "You can ignore me all you want, I'm coming up." Raggeti wrinkled his forehead with worry for her as she climbed slowly up the ropes. He forced himself to act as he didn't care and be a tough pirate. Estrella finally reached him and carefully sat herself beside him.

"It's cold, isn't it?" Estrella tried to strike up a conversation. Raggeti just scowled even grimmer and nodded. "Sorry." Estrella whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. Raggeti sighed.

"That's alright." He mumbled. He spotted a few sea birds flying by and watched them, almost forgetting where he was. He nearly fell off the cross mast, thankfully Estrella held him by the shoulder.

"You should be more careful." Estrella ordered. Only then Raggeti realized what happened.

"Huh? Oh, aye." He snapped back into reality.

"Whatever happened to your father? Mother never told me." Estrella asked. Raggeti didn't want to talk about it, because that would call for a long speech. As I mentioned before, Raggeti wasn't to much of a talker. He bit his lip lightly.

"He was working for the England East India Trading Company, but his ship was attacked by pirates. That's all." He said simply, avoiding a long and emotional story he didn't quite care for. Estrella pulled away from him.

"Your father was attacked by pirates, and then you went and became one?" She cried. "Don't you feel hypocritical about that?"

"That would depend on what hypocriactil meant." Raggeti said, racking his brain for the meaning of a word he learned so long ago.

"Hypocritical, Edward. It means you say or know something's wrong, and then you go and do it anyway." She called him by his real name because no one could hear them from below, but Raggeti still gave uneasy glances at the crew.

"Pintel made me do it." Raggeti sighed. "He's a very persuasive person." Raggeti was astounded he remember what _that_ word meant, and so was Estrella.

"Even the most persuasive person shouldn't be able to talk you in to becoming what should be your mortal enemy." Estrella said. "Perhaps it'd be a little easier for you then anyone else, but... I think you listen to that man too much."

"Would ya stop callin' im that? 'Is names Pintel." Raggeti said. Estrella rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, he's the cause for my whole miserable life." She moaned, a bit dramatically. Raggeti patted her on the back.

"Naw, he din't." He reassured. "Sure, he had a lot to do with it, but it wasn't all his fault." Estrella nodded, and answered him, "Yes, it was your fault completely. I despise you." Raggeti looked heartbroken, then realized she was joking.

"You'll get to know 'im." Raggeti said, feeling quite sure of himself. Estrella, on the other hand, wasn't at all. She glared down at Pintel who was on deck. "It's not like he tries." Raggeti mumbled vacantly. Estrella nodded and slipped from the cross mast on to a rope. Raggeti held her arm as she gained her balance, then she ungainly crawled down on to the deck.

"Stupid bloody Pintel." She muttered when she was absolutely positively sure Raggeti couldn't hear her. Unfortunately, Twigg heard her from the quarter deck.

"Got somthin' 'gainst me appointed first mate?" Twigg asked, not taking his eyes from the sea before him. He loved the sea, so he wouldn't ordinarily even glance from it when steering.

"Have something against dying?" Estrella mumbled, climbing the stairs to the quarter deck. Twigg chuckled silently.

"I'm guessin' he isn't yer favorite person." Estrella nodded and said, "You guessed right, Captain."

"Other'n taking yer older brother who practically raised ya, what did he do to you?" Twigg asked. Obviously Pintel had filled him in on everything. Estrella grunted and leaned against the rail.

"Simply that, which caused other things. If that stupid bloody Pintel hadn't persuaded Edward to go sail with him number one, Edward would probably be working for The East India Trading Company like his father used to, number two, I wouldn't be here, and number three, my mother wouldn't have died from utter grief." Estrella got a little carried away.

"Edward." Twigg scoffed under his breath. Estrella heard him and glared.

"Oh and I suppose you were born with the name Twigg?" She growled. Twigg shrugged and tried to avoid the subject. "What is it?" She prodded.

"Why should I tell you?" Twigg asked harshly. Estrella grinned though.

"It's Roland." She chuckled. Twigg grew wide-eyed.

"Who told ye that?" He cried, not making the mistake of letting go of the wheel again. Estrella gave him a you-know-who look.

"Stupid bloody Pintel" Twigg grumbled.

.....

Norrington had sailed all the way to the outskirts of Tortuga, still not being able to find it. That was where he presumed The Aaralyn was headed, but they went straight outward after finding The Raking. News of Norrington and Lessont had spread over Tortuga, keeping all sorts of ships confined to it's harbor.

Norrington stood waiting at the bow, starting to realize they weren't going to come. He'd have to try somewhere else.

"Pirates." Lessont growled, coming up behind Norrington. He folded his hands behind his back, looking sharply out over the sea.

"What's that?" Norrington asked, looking over at Lessont.

"They aren't coming." Lessont growled. "I don't know where they might've gone."

.....


	9. A9

_Chapter 9_

_If pigs happened to fly_

The Black Pearl hurdled over high waves, a storm approaching as midday set in. Jack, through his years of captaining the Black Pearl before, and through all his sailing, never hit the waves so hard. The storm was presumed to be fairly mild, but that would be if you were on land. At sea, the winds were picking up even more, and the waves were crashing higher and higher.

Jack stood at bow with his compass squinting through the drizzle, which the wind was making quite fast, not hard rain, just fast and sharp. It seemed as though as soon as the drops hit your face they'd turned to ice. Jack was embracing it though. He used the hard water to polish off his compass, because there wasn't much use for it at the moment. He snapped it shut and then spun around, turning his back to the wind and heading for the helm.

"Need any help?" He called through the rain to Anamaria, who was at the wheel. The Black Pearl hit a wave on the Portside, and she fought to control the wheel.

"No, a jacket would...be... nice... though." She panted as Jack climbed the steps. He shrugged.

"Want mine?" Anamaria gave him an icy glare, then turned her attention back to the helm. "I'll take that as a no." Jack said. He took the wheel in one hand to help her, which was followed by another sharp 'I don't need your help' glare. He let go, rubbing his hands together.

"If you say so, luv." He sighed. Anamaria grew wide eyed, absolutely enraged.

"You're so lucky I can't take my hands off this wheel, or ye'd be dead before you could scream." She growled, gripping the wheel even tighter. Jack smiled mischievously.

"Luv, luv, luv, luv." He teased. Anamaria started to growl deeply.

"I'll kill ye in the night." She threatened. Jack couldn't decide if she was telling the truth or not, but for the time being...

"Ye need me jacket, luv?" He persisted. "Ye need me help, luv?" With amazing strength Anamaria's hand shot out and she grabbed Jack by the collar. She still held on to the wheel as she glared straight into his face.

"Care t'repeat that?"

"Mutiny is a crime aboard this ship." Jack said playfully. Anamaria shoved him backward lightly and returned her other hand to the wheel, scowling. Jack straightened his collar.

"I'll be sure to change that when ye're gone." Anamaria said, this time she was messing around.

.....

As winds picked up around The Aaralyn, Twigg retired below deck for a while, letting the Bo' sun take the wheel. Always prudent to see what they were up to, he went to eat with the crew members who weren't out working on deck. Among them were Mallet, Simbaka, and Maximo. They sat together at the end of the _long_ dining table, shouting and talking rambunctiously. Twigg twitched a bit and walked past them to the other end of the table, where Estrella sat, eying the men carefully. He dropped down onto the bench across from her and took a piece of bread from the tray that sat between them. He ripped it in half and offered some to Estrella, who looked like she hadn't eaten any of her food.

"No thank you." She mumbled, brushing his hand away. He sighed.

Down at the other side of the table Simbaka started joking about Raggeti, an ever popular joke when he was and wasn't around. "Edward. Ha, what a fine English man! Haha." The group erupted into laughter. Estrella dropped her chin into her hand and turned away from them.

"Fools. Ah well, they'll lighten up after tomorrow." Twigg said vacantly. Estrella looked over at him.

"Why?" She asked, looking curious. Twigg grinned, admiring his own evil idea for Grapple.

"We have a rebel to take care o' tomorrow, miss, that's all." Estrella wondered what he meant, and it showed. "We ain't gonna kill him, miss." Estrella nodded, she knew what happened even on a royal navy ship to rebellious crew members. Disrespect called for a lashing, and this was going to be the case.

"What will happen to the crew of The Raking?" She asked, changing the subject to one that concerned more.

"They're all being held on The Piercin' Pirate, it's out that a way, at the moment." He motioned off behind him towards the starboard side of the ship. That meant it was south of them. "Captain Harth will kill any o' the ones who rebel 'gainst him, and we agreed to split the rest o' em as slaves after they're kept in the brig for a while."

"Are they being fed?" She asked, genuinely concerned about their eating habits.

"The worst o' the worst sea slop ye kin think o', miss Renard. It's amazing stuff though, makes em stronger. We don't want weakling slaves." Twigg forked a piece of meat odd an landed it on his tray.

"I know what you mean. It's something my father told me about when I was younger. He was fisherman. He had to be strong to haul up the nets and all, so he ate some concoction of spinach and all sorts of things that shouldn't be put together for food." Twigg grinned.

"Aye, that's the stuff. Y'know me secret to making it?" He leaned closer to her so no one else would hear them. Estrella shrugged.

"Seaweed." He sat back again. "Don't know how, don't know why, but it does. And the crew will ne'er notice because it looks and tastes like spinach. Which make spinach seem kind o' disgusting when ye think about it. I call seaweed the oceans spinach. It's right tasty stuff when you prepare it right."

"You should be the cook too." Estrella said. Twigg considered this jokingly, then changed the subject back to what Estrella had said.

"Ye aren't married are ye? You and yer brother don't have the same last name." He inquired. Estrella plucked the half of bread Twigg had left on his plate and took a bite of it.

"I'm not. He has a different father... had a different father I mean." Estrella sighed. "Besides, if we did have the same father, Raggeti Renard doesn't sound very good."

"You don't look too much like him."

"I don't look like my father either. I look like my mother, Edward looks like his father. As far as I've heard of his father, which wasn't much, he was the opposite of Edward though." She glanced at the crew, then back at the captain.

"I can't imagine anyone being able to match him." Twigg muttered. "No offense, but he's a right daft one."

"I can only agree with you, captain. Though we owe most of that to stupid bloody Pintel. Edward could read and write before. Not well though, he was never very intelligent, and he was always..." She took a deep breath searching for the kindest way of putting it. "wifty. But after he became a pirate he must've forgotten his academic skills, now his poor little heart is set on being a good sailor. No help from them of course." She said, gesturing the crew.

"I think we should all give him a little more credit. Although I don't like to say it, he's done a fine job as lookout so far." Estrella nodded, starting to drift as she thought. "He is a good sailor. And a thick one, but a good one all the same." Twigg continued.

"I've seen that." Estrella mumbled, stabbing at her meal with her knife. Her thoughts were set on getting off of the ship, and hopefully taking Raggeti with her. She didn't want him to ruin anymore of his life with piratical ways. Twigg pretty much knew what she was thinking.

"Y'know, I'll let ye off near a port soon. If ye'd like."

"I'm not leaving unless Edward comes too." She said stiffly, stabbing her tray. The screech caused Twigg to cringe.

"He'll be hung if he goes." Twigg said. Estrella looked up with a questioning face. "He can't leave, he has pirate written on him, literally."

"He's branded?" She asked, absolutely devastated. Twigg nodded.

"All of us are, it was Jack Sparrow's way of getting' us to pledge loyalty. We couldn't be afraid to be a pirate. That and we all have tattoo's from when we was under Barbosa." Twigg said, revealing the pirate brand and tattoo of an anchor on his right arm. Estrella turned away for a moment then looked back curiously at the tattoo. All across it was a line of rope and a ribbon over the two hooks. The ribbon said Black Pearl, and a piece of Aztec gold was dangling off the 'c' in black.

"What was it like being cursed?" She asked, looking at the gold for a while.

"It weren't fun. All though being immortal had it's ups, it isn't nice to have to feel like ye've been killed, but ye don't die. I've counted, and I've died 57 times in ten years. Or at least I would have." Estrella shuddered. Twigg pulled his sleeve back over his arm and continued to eat.

"It's a wonder you all aren't dead now." Estrella said.

"We would have been if I hadn't lead surrender back a month ago." Twigg said, still looking quite ashamed that he did so, even if it was for the lives of his crew. The ship started to rock even more then usual, and a few cracks were heard from above. Twigg jumped from his, bench knowing what it was.

"All men above deck, now!" he cried, leading out the door. Estrella stood up and looked after them as they headed out of the galley.

.....

Raggeti clung for dear life as he climbed back down the main mast. The wind picked up and waves seemed to take over the whole ship. Once he got down he tended to his next job of checking the life lines. All were secure, but he knotted them even more just to make sure, then headed for the bow where Pintel was.

"Her... jib is... cracking off!" Pintel called to him. Raggeti sprinted the rest of the slippery way to the bow. As he got there Twigg ran up beside them, finding his guess was correct. He helped Pintel with a stray rope, pulling it taught and then securing it to the forestay boom. Raggeti helped get another one around the beam as a gust of wind came by. It hit exactly on the foresail causing the whole forestay boom to swivel a bit to the side. Unfortunately the side they were on. Raggeti hit his head against the beam and flew backwards, Pintel landing beside him and hitting the railing. Twigg was hit in the chest and the wind was knocked out of him. He crumbled to the deck for a few minutes, regaining his breath.

"Come on mates, we gotta save her." Twigg said weakly, taking gasps of breath. Raggeti rubbed his bleeding forehead and sat up, Pintel didn't.

"Come on mate, wake up. This is no time for games." Raggeti shook Pintel's shoulder. "Pintel... Pintel... Pintel!" He screamed finally. Twigg dropped by his side, and blocked them from another wave coming over the bow. Raggeti spat water from his mouth and shook Pintel even harder, starting to have a temper.

"Wake him up." He cried. Twigg sighed and took Pintel by the arm, lifting him forward. Another wave crashed over them as he did.

"He sure got his lights knocked out!" Twigg called through the violent rain. Raggeti held Pintel's head up. "Take him below deck." Twigg ordered. Raggeti looked relentless, because he could barely carry Pintel in any case, but with waves, a rocking ship, and rain he could barely see through it was going to be three times the chore.

"Alright." He said, taking Pintel and flipping him over his back. He struggled to stand up then took a few pitiful steps forward and fell over again. Twigg spotted the Bo'sun and yelled for him to come over, which he did.

"Would you please take Pintel below deck"he asked, then added. "Without inflicting purposeful pain on him?" The Bo 'sun grunted and reached down, plucking Pintel off of Raggeti and slinging him over his shoulder carelessly. Raggeti followed a ways behind them as they headed below deck. The Bo 'sun brought Pintel to the free cabin, and plopped him on the bed. With another warning grunt he turned and left them.

"Pintel..." Raggeti started shaking Pintel by the shoulders again, which wasn't helping too much. Estrella came in the doorway.

"Edward stop." She entered, kneeling by the bunk. "What happened?"

"The forestay boom hit us, and he hit his head on the rail." Raggeti said. Estrella didn't know what the forestay boom was, but she knew that being hit by it wasn't a good thing. She flipped Pintel over on his stomach and checked the back of his head.

"Give me something to wrap his thick head with." Estrella said. Raggeti pulled the pillow case off and handed it to his sister. She took it, and ripped it down the middle to make it longer. She tied it tightly around his head, she knew pressure had to be applied, but really she just wanted to hurt him. Pintel groaned and shifted a bit as she knotted the cloth. She flipped him over and he woke up.

"Hey Raggeti... there's three of you." Pintel said dizzily. Raggeti looked around him, checking for the other two.

"Really?" Raggeti asked. Pintel regained himself enough to smack Raggeti. Raggeti looked surprised because he had no idea what he did wrong then smiled.

"Well least yer alive." He sighed.

"It's a shame." Estrella muttered under her breath. Pintel heard her a scowled.

"I know you was joking, lovely." He winked at her. Raggeti looked horrified, along with Estrella. She glared at him

"That must have been one hard rail to breach your skull." She murmured. Pintel didn't hear her that time, and laid his head down on the caseless pillow.

"Raggeti, wot happened to yer head?" He asked, finally realizing Raggeti's wound. Estrella spun Raggeti to face her and looked at him. She took her sleeve over her hand and rubbed the blood from his forehead, bringing a large splinter into view. She plucked it out before Raggeti could plead for her not to.

"Ow, yer gonna make me blood to death!" Raggeti cried. Estrella rolled her eyes and showed him the nail sized splinter.

"You'll be fine, and it's bleed to death, not blood to death." She corrected his grammar. Pintel snickered.

"Yew should go back ta school, mate." Estrella gave him a nasty snarl and stood up.

"I suppose you have any better language skills?" She asked.

"I do, I just can't use them aloud or I'll be laughed right off the ship, and then Raggeti would drown trying to save me again." He said.

"Oh he won't be making that mistake again." Estrella growled.

"Oh he would." Pintel said simply. Estrella pulled the second pillow from beneath his head. He hit his wound against the knotted cloth around his head and cringed.

"Damnit, woman!" He growled. He stopped, realizing what he had just said, and winced. Raggeti gave him the first nasty scowl Pintel'd ever gotten from him.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled at him. Pintel looked utterly shocked. Estrella looked utterly shocked. If any one else had seen it, they'd look utterly shocked. Raggeti looked away from Pintel with a scowl. Estrella took a few seconds of looking at Pintel, then turned back to Raggeti and wrapped his head. Pintel lowered his eyes, ashamed to be to have made Raggeti angry, which was very rare and had to be something very terrible for him to be angry at it.

"I'm certain he didn't mean it." Estrella broke the silence. Raggeti didn't say word.

"Thank ye, poppit."

"Don't call 'er that." Raggeti growled. As soon as Estrella was finished he turned and stomped out the door. Estrella took a step after him.

"He's never... never been angry at you before, huh?" Estrella asked. Pintel nodded.

"He's never been angry at anyone before, or at least don't show it like that." He sat up a bit weakly and threw his legs over the bed. His timing was terrible, and the ship lurched forward as he did so, causing him to fly onto the floor. Estrella looked down at him for a while.

"Are ye going to help me up yet?" Pintel asked, rubbed the back of his head.

"You're wounded, not crippled." She snapped. Pintel shrugged. It took only a couple seconds for Estrella to give in and help him up.

"I'll go apologize, since I ain't gonna be allowed above deck like this." Pintel stepped out the door without any further regard from Estrella and went to the galley, where he knew Raggeti had gone. Sure enough Raggeti was sitting at the table, jabbing a fork into the wood. What Pintel couldn't see from the doorway was the little picture of him that Raggeti had carved into the wood to stab at. He strolled over behind Raggeti and saw the rough carving of him in the wood.

"That supposed to be me?" he asked. Raggeti brought the fork down on the head of the carving.

"Aye." He said. Pintel sat beside him on the bench.

"Do you really think my head's that big..." He realized he was off the point. "I mean, look, I'm sorry. I know yer sister is the most important thing in the world to you. You have e'eryright hate me."

"Just leave her alone. I'll forgive ye then." Raggeti said, looking up at Pintel.

"Leave her alone as in, don't be mean to her, or leave her alone as in, don't be flirtin' with her? Cause I kin only do so much."

"Both." Raggeti said.

"If you had to choose one or the other..." Pintel pressed.

"If I _had _to, don't be flirtin' with her." Pintel cursed under his breath. "Both." Raggeti repeated. Pintel gave a sweet pleading look.

"How about I just don't be mean?" He asked. Raggeti wasn't amused, still a bit angry at Pintel. Pintel gave a sigh of remorse then nodded in agreement.

"_But_ if she happened to flirt with me..."

"If pigs 'appened to fly...."

.....


	10. A10

_Chapter 10_

_Grapple's punishment_

The crew of The Black Pearl began repairs on the ship immediately, Will among them, so Elizabeth had a lonely morning aboard the ship. She wandered past the crew onto the quarter deck where Anamaria was. She wasn't steering, just overlooking the work. The ship was anchored anyway.

"I'm not sure, but I'd say this is a step back." Elizabeth sighed. Anamaria grunted knowingly.

"We've got minor damage to the mainmast and the spanker on the mizzen is out." Anamaria said. Elizabeth had no idea what Anamaria was talking about, but obviously it wasn't anything too devastating to worry about. "We'll be back on course soon."

"I sure hope you're not using Jack's compass for this trip." Elizabeth muttered. Anamaria smirked.

"We are." She said simply.

"Do you know where the pirates are?" Elizabeth asked. She didn't understand how they could even begin to guess where this ship was heading.

"They're headed east. Conveniently close to where the Aaralyn is." Jack answered for Anamaria, climbing to the quarter deck. He stood a bit away from the wheel, wary of Ana.

"I won't bite, captain." Anamaria said, grinning victoriously. Jack nodded. Elizabeth smiled. The Black Pearl soared over the high waves that crashed from the storm earlier on, from time to time a few would spray over the deck, but there wasn't to much of a problem. Will soon joined them, after helping with the repair of the main mast. He gave Elizabeth a good morning kiss, then turned out to face the rest of the ship.

"Coming along smart like, Will?" Jack inquired. Will glanced back for a moment, and gave a certain nod. Elizabeth wandered up behind him, laying her hand on top of his and hugging him as they both looked out over the sea. Jack and Ana gave each other equally disgusted looks like little children would and turned their attention back to the ship.

"She's almost ready to weigh anchor." Jack said proudly, embracing the fine work the crew was doing. Ana nodded solemnly, running her hand down the wheel. Jack did the same with the rail out over the deck. "Lovely Pearl," He addressed the ship. "How'd ye get away the first time?" Ana rolled her eyes at him, gripping the wheel in both hands.

"It's just a ship." She reminded him. Jack looked astonished.

"Just a ship? This ain't 'just a ship'." He mimicked her voice. "This is a legacy. When I'm gone, my oldest child will take her, then his child then his child and so on."

"Have ye considered the fact that it would've rotted by then?" Ana provoked. Jack glared at her and continued his proclamation.

"The Black Pearl will be known through out the world that it plunders, and everyone will fear not her captain, but her herself." He sighed lovingly.

"That shouldn't be hard for you." Ana muttered. Jack scowled and turned his head to her.

"That... is enough." He growled. Ana shrugged and continued her examining of the wheel.

.....

Even the next day, Pintel was still bothering Raggeti with the same question he had the night prior to. Raggeti, if you can imagine, was getting outwardly annoyed.

"What if I got down on my knees and begged her to flirt with me?" Pintel asked, following Raggeti into the galley for breakfast before their watch.

"She'd say no." Raggeti answered.

"What if she said yes?"

"That would make me the queen o' England." Raggeti simply, pulling a tray from the table and sitting down near the end Twigg sat. Pintel dropped down on his knees.

"Ye can't stop me from lovin' yer sister. Please!" Pintel said, a little too loud. All the other crew members stopped and starred at them. Pintel smiled and stood up. "That's all men, you can pick yer jaws up now. Nothing to see here." Twigg snickered softly as Pintel took his seat.

"I see you've taken a certain shine to Miss Renard." He said, grinning. Raggeti nearly choked from laughing at the understatement.

"Oh, taken a shine ain't it at all." He said. Pintel gave Raggeti threatening glare, causing his friend to lower his head a bit. Twigg scoffed a silently.

"Can't blame ye." He said subtly. "And it seems as though she'll be here a while."

"Why's that?" Raggeti inquired curiously.

"She said she ain't leavin until 'Edward' leaves too." Twigg said, chuckling and taking a bite of his breakfast. Raggeti looked devastated, how on earth could he possibly choose? Pintel, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He had plenty of time to change Raggeti's mind and work his hidden charm that he thought he had.

"Well, I should get e'eryone above deck for the show." Twigg said happily, standing up. Pintel and Raggeti gave each other uneasy glances, then stood up to follow him.

"You really have yer heart set on thwapin' Grapple, don'tcha?" Pintel asked, greeting Twigg around the other side of the table. Twigg smiled.

"We'll see, Mr. Pintel." Pintel stopped at the doorway, causing Raggeti to bump into the back of him.

"Watch it!" Pintel growled, pushing Raggeti away from him and continuing out the door. Raggeti took a few minutes to recover, then followed Pintel above deck. Estrella was already there, leaning against the mainmast.

"Remind me again how this goes?" Estrella asked when they reached her. Pintel took the liberty of telling her before Raggeti could.

"Well, we take the rebellious un and tie him to this here mainmast." Estrella stepped away from it at that. "Then cap'n, or whoever was offended, gits ta flog 'im." Pintel grinned. Estrella wasn't too happy about it.

"Why do we have to _watch _then?" She asked.

"For the effect of sheer embarrassment. He'll ne'er live it down." Estrella couldn't see why Pintel found this so amusing.

"So what, you all can watch, why do I have to?" Estrella asked, looking up to see The Bo 'sun leading Grapple. Pintel, Raggeti, and her stepped away from the mainmast and let The Bo 'sun tie Grapple's arms around it.

"Because, me dear, sweet poppit. It's even better for a maid watch his punishment. He won't be lookin' ye in the eye for a while." Estrella bit her lip and back further away from the mainmast back into the crowd. Pintel and Raggeti joined her, watching intently for Twigg to give his speech. When the Bo 'sun was done, Twigg gave a nod of gratitude and slipped the whip carefully from it's sack.

"Ello, mate." he said, grinning. Grapple cringed against the mainmast. Twigg turned his attention to the crew, who, other then Mallet, were watching earnestly. "It seems that as a new captain, some neglect to respect as what I indeed am, the captain. And so, I have taken it upon myself to enforce the respect, by demonstrating for you today, what will happen if you do not abide my wishes." The men fell into a hush, then one called out.

"How many?" The crew nodded, generally curious.

"Well, since he didn't really hurt me I'll go easy on im'. Twenty." Grapple squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Twigg crack the whip a few times, showing off his aim. "well, with out further wait..." He snapped the whip forward, nicking Grapple on the back slightly. Everyone seemed to stop breathing, and Grapple took a few seconds to realize he hadn't been flogged yet. Twigg stepped forward abruptly, seizing Grapple by the neck and turning him to face his captain.

"Now what do ye say?" Twigg asked loud enough for them to hear.

"S-sorry." Grapple said weakly. The group burst out laughing.

"What say?"

"Sorry." Grapple said a bit louder. Twigg grinned and pressed Grapple's face against the mast. "Sorry!" Grapple finally yelled. The crew was in tears laughing. Twigg smiled in satisfaction and stepped away from him.

"I have something ye might want." Twigg said, taking Grapple's grapple from his belt and swinging it. "Very nice, yes... of course ye won't be needing it for a while. Ye'll spend the day tied there, no food or water. I'm givin the crew free range of insulting ya." He turned to his crew. "Men! Kick, spit, call him whatever, don't lay yer weapons to him though." he stepped out of the way and let the crew go harass his helmsman unmercifully.

As soon as they passed by him he flipped the whip around his wrist, letting it hit him, and slipped it back into the bag. He looked up at Estrella, Raggeti, and Mallet, who still stood there. Estrella was there because she wouldn't partake in such piratical behavior. Mallet was there because he didn't like his best matey being the center of humiliation. And Raggeti was there because he was still to thick headed to think of anything cruel to say anyway.

"Miss Renard." Twigg gave her a quick salute. "May I have a word?" Raggeti gave her a warning glance, then walked the other way to find something to do. Estrella followed Twigg to the back of the ship to the helm, wondering what he wanted.

"It's obvious, to you and I, and everyone for that matter, that Raggeti is not leaving this ship." Twigg began when he reached the wheel. Estrella frowned.

"I don't think so, Captain. I know my brother." Estrella said, planting her hand firmly on the wheel. Twigg twitched a bit, and shooed her hand away.

"Maybe not. You don't know how much yer brother has changed from fine little rich boy to pirate. He ain'tcher sweet little Edward anymore." Estrella scuffed her foot on the deck and nodded subtly, knowing he was right.

"Whatever possessed him to take up this life I'll never know." Estrella muttered. "The battles, the rum, the danger, the rum, and weather, and worst of all, the rum."

"Rum ain't poison, miss. Though sometimes you can use it as so, only if you use it the right way. O course that would depend on what kind o' rum, which takes us to whisky..." Twigg droned on uselessly. Estrella rubbed her head.

"At the moment I wish someone would just poison me now..." She mumbled.

.....

"What!?" Admiral Derrae shouted in the face of the soldier. "What do you mean Miss Swann's gone?" As you can see, news about Elizabeth had met Port Royal, and evidently Admiral Derrae's office.

"W-well sir, her fiancé W-will Turner went w-with Jack, Jack Sparrow, er Captain Jack Sparrow. Then, Governor Swann, he-he couldn't find Miss Swann. He thinks she may have been... kidnapped." The soldier said weakly. Admiral Derrae bit his lip to contain his fury.

'It's alright, lad. I'm not angry at you." Derrae said, easing up. "Bloody pirate. I should have known not to trust him." Admiral Derrae sat up from his office desk and began to pace. "We need a ship, someone to go after them..."

"But The Dauntless is after The Aaralyn, and The Aaralyn is, well, gone. There's nothing really left." The soldier said.

"There is." Admiral Derrae scratched his chin, then looked up. "Quick, lad, go tell Lieutenant Gillette and Lieutenant Fosx. Tell them to get in touch with Governor Markeson of Kingston, he has ships, three of them ready to go and many privateers in his favor. We need two. One to retrieve The Black Pearl, and one to retrieve whoever The Black Pearl was retrieving." The soldier gave a horrified look of confusion as he sorted out what Admiral Derrae meant, then nodded.

"Aye then." He dashed out of the room at that. Admiral Derrae sighed deeply and landed back in his chair, rubbing his forehead.

"They don't make soldiers like they used to." He muttered, turning back to his work. Just as soon as he thought there'd be some peace he heard a banging on his door. "Come in..." He droned. Lieutenant Gillette did just so.

"What did he just say to me?" He asked, looking back out the door at the soldier. Admiral Derrae shrugged.

"He probably meant we need ships. Go talk to Fosx, he'll be able to understand." Admiral Derrae tried to shoo Gillette from his office, but the Lieutenant wouldn't move.

"How would we get Captain Jack Sparrow to tell us who we're going after?" Gillette asked. Admiral Derrae stopped for a moment gave him an impatient glare.

"He'll tell. Now go." Derrae growled sternly. Gillette gave a wimpy salute and backed off out of the room, closing the door behind him softly. Derrae couldn't imagine what was going on in the head of whatever captain appointed Gillette when he did.

.....

Estrella leaned against the rail, humming lightly as she watched the sun slowly go down. She couldn't help but admit that besides the evil doing, killing, and stealing (Which could be accounted for as evil doing anyway), being a pirate had some pluses. It'd be better if you just sailed a merchant or traveling ship though, because aboard any of those you could see the beautiful sights.

Raggeti slipped beside her, looking out dazedly at the sea. Estrella smiled at him for a moment, then waved her hand in front of his face. It took a bit to get him to notice.

"You sure have some concentration problems." Estrella mumbled when she finally did get his attention. Raggeti nodded, not listening to her completely. "So where's you friend? You know, that man." She called him that to gain her brother's attention a bit more. He didn't notice though.

"He's 'low deck." Raggeti muttered. "Drinkin' wit the rest o the crew."

"But it's Sunday!" Estrella said, looking off towards the door below deck. She shook her head. "Horrible men..." She muttered. Raggeti blinked a few times.

"Uh huh." He said vacantly. Estrella sighed and again leaned back on the rail. They grew silent and watched the sun set. Not long after Pintel sidled over to Estrella's side and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Ah! It's evenin's like this reminds me why I took this life. The battles, the rum, the riches, the danger, the rum, and adventure, an' most of all, the rum." He made fluent hand motions with his bottle of rum in his hand. Estrella shook fiercely, trying not to punch him in the face as she brushed his hand away.

"Don't that look like a ship?" Raggeti questioned softly, looking out at the sea. No one heard him though.

"You do notice that I despise you, right?" Estrella asked Pintel. Pintel shrugged a bit.

"'Hem, don't tha-"

"Ye'll git used to me, doll." Raggeti frowned and kicked the rail repeatedly causing their eyes to stray to him.

"What?" They chorused, a bit annoyed. Raggeti sighed and pointed out to the black speck on the horizon.

"I sai' don't that look like-"

"A ship!" They both cut him off once more. Raggeti nodded, satisfied that they finally listened to him... for once. Pintel wasn't so happy though, he spun around, then collapsed half drunkenly, then got back up and ran off below deck to tell Twigg. Estrella just leaned further out over the rail and squinted at the on coming ship. Raggeti popped his newly acquired spyglass, given to every lookout, and checked out over the water.

"It's Pintel's ol' buddy, Harth." Raggeti said simply, snapping it back together. Estrella gave a sigh of relief.

"I thinks it's The Piercin' Pirate, cap'n." Pintel said leading Twigg, swaying a bit. "S-starboard side." He shook his head and rubbed it softly, letting Twigg go ahead of him. Twigg took the spyglass from Raggeti's hand without asking and took a look. Now, even without the spyglass, you could tell who it was. Twigg slapped the spyglass back together, and nodded slightly at Raggeti, who was reaching out for his spyglass. Twigg rolled his eyes and tossed it over the side of the ship to see what kind of reaction he would get, then without another word turned and headed for the helm. Pintel slugged over and looked from over the side of the ship to Raggeti's hurt face and back for a while.

"We'll getcha a new un'." He comforted. Raggeti pouted, nodding. When Pintel had done his friendly deed for the week he left Raggeti with Estrella. She patted her older brother on the head.

"Aw, hey. Just think, after we speak to Captain Harth, you'll have your first amount of riches from being on this crew." She said, ruffling his hair slightly. She took her hand off and rubbed it on her dress. "I suppose you haven't bathed since you ever left the estate."

"Bay-ethed... I think I remember that word..." Raggeti said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Estrella giggled a bit.

"Some things never change..."

"Hey sis, if we're so rich an' all." Raggeti began. "Why are ya maid?"

"Because." Estrella said beginning to walk away. "After my father died, he left the whole fortune to you. I have no claim..." She wandered off, leaving Raggeti to pick his own jaw up off the ground.


	11. A11

_Chapter 11_

_Santo Domingo_

Captain Harth lounged out on the bowsprit, waiting for The Aaralyn to approach. He laid his head down on the headstay and sighed. All was not going well for him. The reason he had sailed into the company of The Aaralyn was because due a night ago he spotted a ship, and he knew who it was.

"Captim Harth." Harth lifted his head up and looked to see who spoke to him. He nodded a hello to his first mate. "Captim, The Aaralyn's let down anchor, she's all ready ta' join." Harth nodded again to dismiss him, and pulled himself to his feet by the ropes of the foresail. He leisurely waltzed across the bowsprit back on The Piercin' Pirate and strolled to the portside of his ship.

"We have some serious business, Captain Twigg." He called over the water as a board was place in front of him. Twigg sighed and nodded as Harth came aboard. "A ship, Captain, Ship."

"Who do you think it is?" Twigg asked, leaning his back on the rail. Harth did the same, leaning back on the heels of his boots.

"Navy ship. Big un', no doubt The Dauntless. Sailed in from who knows where, I don't think it saw us, cause we had our sail in for some high waves after the storm." Harth rubbed his arms to keep it warm from the chilling sea spray the winds blew to them.

"The Dauntless, huh? Well we're close enough to some 'ere that we could stop by, 'hapes fix anything that needs fixin' on the ships and hideaway from em." Twigg juggled a bottle of rum he had still in his hands. It slipped and dropped into the water. They gave it a moment of recognizing then continued.

"Which way, mate?" Harth asked.

"We're reasonably southeast. No doubt in my mind we'll outrun The Dauntless to Santo Domingo." Twigg answered looking even out further northward.

"They might come at us from the north, y'can figure out what we're up to." Harth said, pushing himself off the rail.

"That's why we'll hit it straight." Twigg sighed. "No stopping till we get there. It'll take one or two days, we'll just have to hope for good weather."

"Right about now, we'd best be prayin' for it..." Harth leaned back against the rail. "I hearsay God help us now." Twigg chuckled a bit and nodded, then paused.

"Well why are we standin' here while The Dauntless pursues us? Hop back to yer ship, Captain. We have some sailing to do." Twigg said. Harth smiled and shook Twigg's hand heartily then headed back to his ship. Twigg helped push back the plank, then turned to his crew. "Git ta work, men! We have two days o' weather to head to Santo Domingo, and it ain't gonna be easy. Let all o' 'er down and dump whate'er ye can. Just don't waist our ammo, it's all we got."

Twigg began to head for the helm, where he had officially taken the job of handling. Pintel strolled beside him all the way to the stern.

"Captain we can't make it to Santo Domingo, It's too far east." He complained as Twigg took the wheel.

"It's all we've got, as of now. It's the closest place, and we're not safe heading back to the Caribbean." Twigg took a few deep breaths as the last of the sails were furled, and the anchor was hauled up.

"But cap'n, where will we go after that?"

"Far east of here. Anywhere, as long as those coats don't know we're there." Twigg growled. By coats he was referring to the navy men. Pintel wasn't pleased, he punched the rail repeatedly.

"What 'bout the maid? After yer display I pretty sure she wants off... not that I want her to, but we can't leave her in some place to far from the Caribbean." Twigg rolled his eyes.

"We'll leave her in Kingston, she'll be able to get back from there."

"Kingston, naw, she'll probly be in touch with the governor and tell what happened to us an' then-" Twigg put up his hand to stop Pintel and sighed deeply as the ship began to move forward. Pintel huffed and slung his arms over the rail muttering under his breath.

"It's not the maid that's our main priority at this moment in time. It's getting away from The Dauntless so we and the maid can be safe and alive. 'Cause as far as I know, they don't know she's here..." Twigg thought for a moment. "Brilliant..." He mumbled.

"What is?" Pintel asked curiously and confused.

"Go get the maid, I need a favor."

Pintel sighed, wondering when his question would be answered, and tromped off amidships. Twigg smiled to himself, _Perfect_, He thought.

.....

_Governor Markeson_

_In the area we have been experiencing some problems with pirates, Jack Sparrow, to name one. As you may recall, we had a jail break not but a week ago. These pirates commandeered our nearest ship, The Aaralyn, and sailed east. I had set The Dauntless to pursue it, and also do me a favor along the way. We hired the help of Jack Sparrow, thinking we could possibly trust him now, to go and find fellow pirate who had been causing trouble. Unfortunately the governor's daughter was pledged to marry a man who went aboard that ship to help, and we believe Miss Swann was taken aboard. Now we are left with no ships to find her. We hope you'll lend a kind hand, as you have plenty of ships. I may send one of my lieutenants to you, perhaps to help in the pursuit. _

_Admiral Vincent Derrae_

Gillette coughed lightly as Governor Markeson read over the letter. His eyes strayed around the man's office, which was quite nice.

"Very well." Markeson said blankly. He motioned over one of the soldiers in the room. "Good sir, bring Lieutenant Gillette to Admiral Jamais." The soldier nodded and went and stood by the door. Gillette got up from his chair, shook Governor Markeson's hand, and followed the soldier out the door.

.....

"Santo Domingo!" The crew of The Aaralyn cheered heartily for the news. Pintel, evidently, seemed to be the only one with doubts. He tromped away from the quarter deck and pushed past the crowd, but he stopped when he saw Raggeti in the back with Estrella.

"Santo Domingo." Pintel muttered bluntly. "Yeah right."

"Where do you suppose we go then?" Estrella asked smartly. Pintel didn't answer, because there really wasn't anywhere else to go. He made up an answer blankly.

"We could go to Great Abaco for all I care..." Estrella smirked at his irrelevant answer, knowing how far that was. Raggeti shuddered uneasily though.

"What's wrong?" Estrella asked. His behavior was scaring her a bit, of course, it always did anyway. Raggeti didn't say a word, because, once again, it would be a speech. Pintel held his breath, hoping though knowing Raggeti wouldn't say a word. "You two... are hiding something." Estrella discovered. She raised a finger to Pintel's face.

"Hidin'.. hidin' wot?" Pintel shrugged innocently, avoiding eye contact. Estrella put one hand on her hip.

"How should I know?" The hand she had brought to his face formed into a fist. "What's going on?" She finished. Pintel gulped, not wanting to be humiliated with being hit by a woman. He also knew she'd be powered with her, uh, dislike for him. It'd be even worse if it hurt.

"Well heh heh 'ell, um, it's naught to concern you, me lovely poppit." He placed his hand carefully over hers, defending himself. Estrella wrenched it away and glared at him.

"Uh." Raggeti couldn't think of anything else to say, due to his I.Q. of zero. Estrella placed her free hand over his mouth to silence him, keeping it there as she spoke.

"This isn't fun and games, sir. Something's going on." She took Pintel by the collar. "Tell me."

Pintel gave a wimpy grin and pulled away slightly. "Well," he cleared his throat. "Y'know how I kinda persuaded, um, _Edward _to quit his fancy life a while back?" Estrella nodded, not releasing him. "Well we was on a ship wot sailed ta Santo Domingo and, er."

"Imf con' bref." Raggeti muttered against Estrella's hand. She removed her hand, frustrated.

"What?" She asked sharply.

"I was gonna say I con't breath, but it's fine now." Estrella's grip tightened around Pintel's collar, causing him to stumble forward a bit. "Don't hurt him." Raggeti protested. Pintel smirked slightly.

"Thank ye, mate. Though I don't think she'll be-" Estrella pushed Pintel back, and he bumped into someone. She smiled triumphantly when the man turned around.

"Uh, hi." Pintel said weakly, smiling sheepishly up at the Bo 'sun. Raggeti stood perfectly still, waiting for darts to shoot out of the Bo 'sun's eyes. "It was her fault." Pintel tried to excuse himself, motioning towards Estrella. She glared and placed her hands on her hips.

"Does any un notice yer actin' like-" Once again people began cutting Raggeti off mid sentence.

"Sir, excuse us please." Estrella asked the Bo 'sun, curtsying sweetly. The Bo 'sun shrunk under her sweetness and nodded, heading off the other direction. She grinned. "That wasn't so hard, I don't see why you two are so afraid of him." Pintel did everything he could not to laugh, since Estrella was now on the Bo 'sun's good side...if he had a good side....

"You don't know enough to be on yer own 'round here, missy." Pintel said. Estrella ignored his comment and continued.

"Now what were you saying?" Pintel slapped his thigh, thinking he had gotten her off the subject by then.

"When we was in Santo Domingo." he continued. "We 'ad some trouble with a few wenches, was all." Raggeti smiled.

"_We_ had trouble?" His attention ran out and wandered off, chuckling.

Estrella raised her eyebrows at Pintel. "What kind of trouble?" Pintel began to answer, but Captain Twigg's voice rang out over the ship.

"Git back to work, yew lot! We've got to hit 'er hard if we're going to make it to Santo Domingo on time!" He paused. "An', Pintel, run up the sweeps." Pintel grinned.

"Well, what-do-you know? I have to go now." At that he turned and headed aft, leaving Estrella frowning over him.

"Welllll, I suppose we'll be sailin ta Pintel's doom now." Raggeti clapped his hands together softly, waiting for someone to yell at him.

"Oh belay that malarkey, Edward!" Estrella growled. Raggeti cringed, then thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, malarkey. Ye'll have ta help me out on that un."

"It's the proper equivalent to the piratical phrase 'bilge water'." Estrella answered him. She looked up as the jolly roger drifted up the ensign staff. "Bloody pirates." She muttered, stomping off to the quarter deck, as Twigg had called her to.

.....

Norrington stood animatedly at the front of The Dauntless, one foot on the jib. He cut a dashing figure, indeed, yet one dissatisfying to Lessont. Lessont stood glaring from amidships. To him it seemed whatever he did wouldn't capture the eye of any above him. If they all thought the commodore was as good, or better, then him, then let it be that Norrington could be the vice admiral. There was no doubt in his mind the honor between the two was askew, because Norrington practically fielded the whole journey so far.

"Commodore." Lessont called Norrington, finally. Norrington glanced back at the vice admiral and nodded. He walked over. "What is it out there, that captures you?"

"Ship." Norrington gazed out towards the tiniest speck of sails he saw on the horizon. Lessont squinted and began to walk to the bow. "Looks pirate, though French." Norrington said, followed him.

"Tis." Lessont said curtly. "I can see the Jolly Roger. It's a large one."

"Shall we, or do we leave it?" Norrington questioned, not realizing how tense Lessont was with him.

"There's not much choice, sah, it's directly in the wake of The Aaralyn." He pulled out his spyglass. "Where that is I'm not quite sure." He scanned the horizon carefully.

"Undoubtedly. Perhaps they have a treaty?"

"They are sailing mighty close to each other, though only time will tell." Lessont barely refrained himself from growling his words at the commodore. Norrington noticed his heated words though.

"Is there a problem?" Norrington asked. Lessont twitched a bit, the monocle in his left eye the same. Norrington sighed and turned to leave, knowing that wasn't a question Lessont particularly wanted to answer. He headed for the helm, to check the bearings that the captain had ordered. Lessont followed out of the corner of his impaired left eye.

Above him on the foremast a young marine listened intently to his muttered speech to himself, taking in every word.

"I'll make sure to balance the power, any way possible. Commodore Norrington will know who leads the ship this time around, as will the rest." Lessont muttered darkly. The marine gasped, nearly losing his footing on the footropes. He steadily began to climb down the rigging, which he shouldn't have been in in the first place, and took off across the deck to tell his friends.

.....


	12. A12

_Chapter 12_

_Name calling_

"Santo Domingo!" Raggeti called to the crew from the very top of the mainmast. "I kin see it!" As The Aaralyn traveled on the land could be seen by all of them. Their attention turned from looking up at Raggeti as they all began to line up at the side of the ship. Raggeti slide down the rigging to join them, but he spotted Pintel leaning against the mizzen, and went over to him instead.

"'Ey, we'll see that nice lady, what's her name? Oh, yes Rachel." Pintel squinted at him, ready to hit him again.

"Nice lady?" He questioned softly. "Nice lady!" He cried. He took Raggeti by the neck and shook him. "Last time I saw that 'nice lady' she hog tied me and was ready to throw me off a bridge!" Raggeti curled up as Pintel shook him.

"I thought- she- was- nice..." He said between breaths. Pintel stopped and glared at him eye to eye. Raggeti looked at him, very confused.

"She is going... to kill me!" Pintel spat, shaking Raggeti one last time and shoving him away slightly. Raggeti pouted and lowered his head, causing Pintel to twitch with the slightest bit of care. "Sorry." He muttered gruffly. Raggeti continued to frown though. "It's just that mad woman and 'er Spanish ramblin' friends..."

"We kin out run em." Raggeti said confidently. Pintel folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh sure, maybe ye kin. You have a hard time remembering I ain't as fast as ye." He grumbled. Raggeti was about to say something, but Pintel continued. "Unless ye'd like to carry me on your back." Raggeti took his sarcastic comment seriously and gave him a worried look.

"That might hurt me." Pintel wrestled himself away from Raggeti so he wouldn't kill him. He soothed his anger by strangling the hilt of his sword. That wasn't enough for him though.

"I gotta go strangle some un." He muttered, stomping off. He found himself a short, younger pirate and took him by the neck, strangling him furiously instead.

"Hey!" The man gurgled a bit and slumped from Pintel's hands. Pintel threw him against the main mast and continued off, leaving the him regain his breath slowly. As Raggeti went to go look for Estrella he walked past the man and shook his head softly.

"T'aint easy..." He said with a shrug. As long as he could remember, which wasn't too much, Pintel always liked to strangle people. Preferably him, but in some cases he'd get off easy. Before he could get to the aft, where Estrella was, the Bo 'sun shouted orders to the crew.

"Lie to and furl the sails. We're headed ashore." He boomed. As he made his way across the deck, seeing his orders were fulfilled he caught eye of Raggeti. He seized him by the throat, something Raggeti was getting tired of, and held him close. "I'll be needing to speak with your mate, no doubt." He shoved the frightful Raggeti away and finished. "The dead man..." As he walked away, Raggeti rubbed his neck worriedly. _Dead man, think that means Bo 'sun wants to kill him...._

He set off for the helm, perhaps he could tell the captain. Which... would get the Bo 'sun mad at him. _Never mind_ he thought quickly, turning to head away from the captain. Estrella caught sight of him from the steps of the quarter deck and dashed after him.

"Edward, would you believe it?" She moaned, catching up to him. He shrugged. "Captain asked me that when we get free from The Dauntless that we, as you and I, let him a share in my father's wealth!" Raggeti sniffed a bit.

"Why? We'll 'ave plenty o' loot in the days to come. I want you to have your father's fortune, anyway." Estrella cast fierce glances back at Twigg, who hadn't taken his eye from her. She lightened when she heard Raggeti's plans though.

"Really? You want me to have it. Edward?" She asked, stopping him as they reached the gangplank to go ashore. He cringed at his name.

"Call me Jonathan, call me Isaac, or call me by my name now, Raggeti. Jus' don't call me that no more." As he said that Grapple and Mallet walked by. Grapple landed a blow across the back of Raggeti's head, sending the rest of the crew into rolls of laughter.

"Oh, _Haha_, Edwardian! Jus' git used ta it, we'll be calling ye it for the rest o pathetic little life now." Grapple sneered. Mallet shoved Grapple though, sending him a few steps back.

"Oh, aye, well I hear yer name is Rupert!" he accused. The crew was laughing fitfully now, and Raggeti covered his mouth, resisting the yearning to mock Grapple also. Grapple wasn't quite as amused. He swatted at Mallet, causing his hat to fly off.

"An' Yer name is Finnbar, from what I hear!" He shot back, landing Mallet square across the jaw with the back of his hand. Mallet stumbled backwards and threw himself at Grapple.

"Who told you that?" He shouted, taking Grapple by the hair and shaking him. Raggeti used this chance for him and Estrella, who wasn't enjoying this, to sneak away from the ship. They backed down off the gangplank, Raggeti having to muffle a few giggles as they did. He stopped when he heard the answer to Mallet's question though.

"Pintel told me." Raggeti choked his laughing and took deep breaths as their banter went back and forth.

"He told me too!"

"He's dead!"

Raggeti whimpered softly as the pair, along with a few others set off to find Pintel. Estrella was particularly happy, but she didn't show it, since she had to comfort her older brother, saying "They won't _kill _him over silly name calling, will they?" Raggeti gave her an uneasy shudder. "Okay maybe they will..." Raggeti looked even more pitiful after that.

"I'll be right back." He said, taking a step onto the gangplank. Estrella stopped him though.

"No, leave him. He'll be fine. Believe me, I think Twigg will take his side and put an end to this all. Come on, I'll buy you some real food." She took him by the arm and began to lead him into town, as reluctant as he was.

.....

Pintel was the furthest from 'fine' as the crew, including the Bo 'sun, cornered him below deck. Shaking, he reached for his pistol in his belt, but as soon as he pulled it out he clumsily dropped it. It'd be the death of him to take his eyes off the crew and get it, too.

"Uh, I kin explain?" He said weakly. There was a unison of growls among the crew. "Hey, hey look, taint my fault. I just... well I was in charge o' the books on The Black Pearl. I know all yer names and I ain't afraid to use em!" Pintel played the brave card and hoped they'd buy it. But with one withering look from the Bo 'sun he shut up.

"You." The Bo 'sun growled. "You told my name." Pintel laughed lightly.

"I s'pose you noticed..." Pintel chuckled sheepishly. The Bo 'sun was amused. "Uh, look Ashley... I, I mean, I really-" The Bo 'sun grew furious, and without a second thought landed his fist in Pintel's stomach. This was something Pintel had dreaded, and sort of knew was coming, for a while. So, though it hurt, he was quite prepared. Not enough though. He slumped to the ground, leaning his head back on the wall and clutching his stomach.

"I guess this ain't heaven, since... well that's the last place I'm gonna be welcomed to." Pintel panted weakly. "An' heaven is s'posed ta be light an glowy..." The Bo 'sun kicked him to shut up his meaningless ramble.

"Hey, all of you!" Twigg's amusingly Dutch voice pierced over the crew's laughter. "Git back to work." The men scattered, all running around Twigg to get back above deck. The Bo 'sun gave Pintel one last hateful glare and pushed past his captain.

"Well, that was interesting." Pintel mused as Twigg helped him up.

"You should probably leave for a while, let em cool off, eh?" Twigg asked. Pintel shuddered a bit though, not being able to decide what was worse, death by crew or death by wenches. He'd rather have the last thing he'd see be pretty wenches then the Bo 'sun. Of course, when he got above deck, there wasn't much choice, because the crew immediately tossed him off.

"Dare defy yer first mate, ey?" Pintel shouted back at them as he patrolled down the docks. As they growled back their reply Pintel waved them off, pretending he wasn't listening. "Yah, well we'll see how y'see when I-" He was interrupted by a pistol shot, and the bullet that flew over his shoulder. He stopped on a dime and turned around slowly to see Mallet shove his pistol back in his belt. "Fine!" He spun about and continued his walk, expecting another bullet more properly aimed. Luckily that didn't happen.

As Pintel found his way through the streets he received a few odd looks and overheard people whispering things like "Pirate" and "Corsair". He indulged it gleefully. Of course he was a pirate, and he had escaped jail already, so if he was caught he'd just do it again. There was no doubt in his mind he could, after doing so the first time. He spotted Raggeti down the road, and Estrella. _Ah, me sweet lovely Estrella!__© _Pintel thought wistfully, grasping his heart. Estrella caught sight of him and stuck out her tongue girlishly. Pintel smiled and wandered over to them both. Raggeti was eying the fruit of a produce stand, something rare to him.

"Fruit!" Pintel cried when he saw it. He'd whistled sweetly and put his back to the stand. Without anyone noticing he slipped an orange under the folds of his shirt and another into Raggeti's hand. "Keep it down, yer sis'll kill me." Pintel whispered. Raggeti nodded and slide the orange into a pouch on his belt.

"You two..." Estrella looked at them carefully, then let it be. She was dealing with pirates, so there wasn't much more she could expect from them. Even if one was her brother and the other...never mind it.

"Ye should git back to the ship. I'm gonna take me matey ta the best tavern 'round these parts an' I don't really think you want to go there." Pintel slung an arm around Raggeti and punched his arm playfully. Raggeti pretended he wasn't too excited, but, truth be told, he hadn't been to a tavern in ages. (In other words, since before they were cursed)

"Oh?" Estrella placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm not heading back to that dreadful ship. I'll stay here." She planted a foot on the ground firmly. Pintel couldn't help a witty line.

"Well, you have fun then, poppit. I s'pose you have a thing fer fruit stands as ye'll be..." Pintel pointed to the ground. "Right there, the whole time." At that he led Raggeti off, leaving Estrella to glare him down from the back. She gave a fitful stomp then turned and took off down the street. She didn't get far, because she bumped into the back of an older lady. There were two others with this woman.

"Oh, sorry." She said politely. The older woman, smiled.

"That's alright. That ship out there," The woman pointed to The Aaralyn. "Do you know of it?"

"It's a pirate ship." She said simply. She didn't feel like beating around the bush on something obvious like there were pirates there. The older woman nodded to her friends, who were sitting on a porch to a small unknown tavern.

"Pirates? I knew it. I can't stand the brutes, though they're here often." The woman sighed deeply.

"I know." Estrella replied, taking a seat beside the other ladies. "My brother's a pirate. I think he did it just to annoy me." And so, Estrella spent her time talking to her newly made friends. Of course, Pintel wasn't having that great of a day at all. Especially when he got to the tavern...

As he and Raggeti neared the tavern, The Rumshop, Raggeti spotted some old friends. "Hey look! It's Rachel." He said it a bit too loud, and caught Rachel's attention from the tavern steps. Pintel stopped and began to walk the other direction, but Raggeti stopped him. 'I's alright, ye'll be fine."

"Hey look!" Rachel cried into the tavern door. A few ladies stepped out. "It's Pintel!" She folded her arms across her chest. "The bloody wretch! Get him!" The women took off down the steps of the tavern towards Pintel. He spun around, grabbing Raggeti by the arm and sprinting down the road. It was a wild, and very noticeable, goose chase, and due to Pintel's slow running and dragging Raggeti behind him, the goose was losing. Mainly because as they ran, more women joined in. As the ladies gained on him he turned a corner, looking back to see if he'd lost them.

"Uh, mate." Raggeti called. Pintel looked forward and saw the dead end of wall in front of them. He stopped short, sending Raggeti flying into the wall. Raggeti was knocked cold against the wall, and fell flat on his back. Pintel turned back around, backing up slowly as the women come for him.

"Last time you were here, you bloody wretch, you escaped us. Not this time though." Rachel pulled a rope from seemingly nowhere, as did her dozens of lady friends.

"Uh, look. Why don't we, um, talk?" Pintel felt himself hit the wall, knowing there was nowhere to run he tried talking, not his strong point. "I have an orange, if you'd like it." It was no use. The women, who were mainly Spanish so Pintel couldn't understand a word they said, closed in on him, and in a matter of minutes, had him gagged and roped on each limb. Raggeti barely regained enough of his conscience to see what was happening, but the sight of a short, Spanish lady hovering above him certainly woke him up.

"Hola, Raggeti." She winked sweetly, causing Raggeti to cringe as he sat up.

"Uh, Hola?" He replied nervously. He caught the other ladies' attention as he spoke.

"Oh, hi Raggeti. Nice to see you again." Rachel said, then turning back to tightening the ropes around Pintel's arms. She held one out to him. "You want one?" Raggeti stood up quickly and ran over just as one of the Spanish women was finished blindfolding Pintel.

"What are y'doing?" Raggeti asked. Rachel smiled triumphantly, but didn't answer him.

"Ready everyone?" Rachel began. "And pull!"

"Stop!" Estrella's voice came out over them. Raggeti took a sigh of relief. Apparently Estrella had seen them streaming through the town.

"What, do you want one too?" Rachel held out the rope she was holding for Raggeti to Estrella. Estrella swatted it away.

"As much as I'd like to, no thank you. Just leave him to me." Rachel dropped the rope and gathered up her friends.

"Alright, he's your problem now. Good luck... you'll need it..." At that she left from the dead ended street, giving a last farewell to Raggeti, which was nothing short of flirtatious. "Ta, Raggeti. Oh and I like your eye." She disappeared down the street. Estrella took a moment to clear that from her mind, then began to untie Pintel. She pulled his gag and blindfold first.

"Oh, dearest poppit! Thank ye for saving my life!" Pintel cried. She pulled him aside by one of the ropes before he could hug her, and began to untie the rest. "I can't thank ye enough." Pintel panted. Estrella rolled her eyes as she loosened the last rope from his ankle.

"Believe me, it was nothing." She muttered. Pintel looked her over carefully, for the first time realizing how much she really didn't like him. He looked at the ground sullenly, and Estrella had a hard time not noticing his despair.

"You alright?" Raggeti asked carefully, ever wary of getting on Pintel's bad side. Estrella wrapped the ropes around her wrist and let Raggeti do the comforting. It was not her place. Pintel shuffled past them both though, and looked up to see something that changed his mood. Not for the better unfortunately. He slowly backed up against the wall again and hid behind Raggeti, then realizing how stupid that was, hid behind Estrella.

"What is wrong with you? You look like you saw a ghost." Estrella said. She looked back down the street to see the Bo 'sun, Grapple, and Mallet on the opposite side of the road that crossed this. "Oh, it's just Ashley, Rupert, and Finnbar." Raggeti found himself giggling hysterically.

"Ashley?" He chuckled loudly. Too loud. The Bo 'sun turned and spotted them, motioning Grapple and Mallet over. Estrella sighed deeply.

"Must I do everything for you two?" At that she set off toward the other three. "G'day, Mr. Grapple, Mallet, and g'day Bo 'sun." Mallet scuffed his foot on the ground lightly, tucking his hands neatly behind his back.

"Ye kin call me Finnbar." He said, lowering his head. Grapple gave him a good kick and Mallet took off his hat clumsily. From back in the alley Pintel watched in utter shock, waiting for what the Bo 'sun would say.

"It would please me more to know your last names." Estrella said sweetly, giving another of her deep curtsies to them. Pintel pushed Raggeti's jaw back up for him, shaking his head also.

"Wonder if we could learn to curtsy like that..." Raggeti thought out loud, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Pintel whacked him hard across the chest, sending him sprawling back into the wall. Raggeti gave him an astonished and shaken look, not realizing what he had done wrong. Though, he never quite did anyway.

.....

Will had taken the leisurely pleasure of a nap in the rigging, which, although refreshing, was quite dangerous. Luckily he had tied a rope around his chest to the mainmast and weaved it through certain ropes, mainly footropes, to make the fall, if any, smooth. At any rate, he wasn't terribly high, but it was a cause for worry in Elizabeth. She had it in her mind he would plunge to his death and the ropes would snap. "I've been up in the rigging plenty o times, and I never fell." Jack reassured her. Anamaria was less helpful, by saying, "I _knew_ some one who fell once. Poor man."

As an attempt to cheer the crew up, Jack neglected his chase of The Piercin' Pirate, and let down the anchor. It was about time for the crew to have some light hearted fun and swimming. Elizabeth wasn't amused by that though, having come close to drowning several times in the last two months. When Will came down he immediately tried to persuade her otherwise.

"Come, Elizabeth, you're on a pirate ship, not back at Port Royal in your fancy dresses." He said. Elizabeth took his unwitting comment scornfully. She looked as the men, and Ana, jumped from the side and bowsprit netting. "You'll be the only one left aboard but Cotton's parrot." Elizabeth smiled.

"I don't know. After falling from the fort, walking the plank, and getting thrown overboard, I'm not quite fancying swimming as I did when I was a girl." She said, turning her face from the water. Will took her by the chin softly and turned her to face him.

"I'll tie you a line." He said sweetly.

"Promise you'll knot it?" Elizabeth said in subtly flirtatious way. Will nodded and went to do so for her. Jack, Ana, and Gibbs pulled themselves up over the side, after listening to the whole conversation.

"How incredibly adorable." Jack cooed, shaking the water from his hair. Ana snickered, which she did to anything remotely 'sweet'. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at them.

"Pirates...." She said, shaking her head at them. Ana squinted past her though.

"Jack, look." She cried, pointing over to the south. Jack walked to the other side of the ship and peered over the side at The Dauntless.

"What did I do this time?" He wondered out loud as the other three joined him. "It was probably that Lessont fellow. Doesn't like me at all. Can't see why not..." Jack fondled himself carefully, and Ana gave him a good smack.

"It doesn't matter now. They've got up their white flag, so we'll talk to them." Ana pushed away from the rail. "All hands on deck!" And at that the fun was over. The crew hustled aboard as The Dauntless grew closer. Now, mind you, everyone aboard The Dauntless had no idea about Elizabeth being on The Black Pearl. And I must say they wouldn't find out.

"Good day, Captian Sparrow." Lessont called once The Dauntless was anchored alongside The Black Pearl. Jack tipped his hat deeply to Lessont and Norrington.

"Ahoy ship, Vice Admiral, Commodore." Jack replied. Even from where he stood, Jack could see Lessont twist his face in disgust for him. Elizabeth, on seeing Norrington, took Will by the hand and started off.

"It's probably best Norrington doesn't know." She said when Will questioned.

Jack ordered a plank set down, and when it was he took not a second longer to cross. As a gesture of, um, gentlemanliness, Jack tipped his hat flamboyantly. "Though it took me thick day upon thick night, I have understood your orders." He said, hopping off the gangplank.

"Oh?" Lessont raised his eyebrows suggestively. Jack nodded.

"Privateering sounds lovely, dearly, but perhaps my crew may not be ale to follow this. Especially my dear friend Anamaria." Jack was leading up to something, Norrington knew. Lessont quirked his eyebrow quizzically and let Jack continue. "For as stated in the ever well known song _Those who want to go Privateering, _all who want to go privateering must be men with beards." His crew erupted in roars of laughter, leaving Ana and all the English men silent. An arrogant crew member broke into song.

"All who want to go Privateering, Must be Men

with Beards: Jan, Pier, Tjores and Corneel:

all have Beards, all have Beards. Jan, Pier, Tjores

and Corneel, are Men who have Beards, and will sail with us!"

"Enough of this piffle!" Lessont shouted. The crew grew quiet quickly. "Return to your task, Jack Sparrow, our business is done!" At that Lessont stormed off below deck.

"Excuse me, Captain." Norrington then set off after Lessont. Jack saluted and returned to the Black Pearl.

"Weigh anchor, let down the sails!" He called. Ana stopped him firmly before he could head to the helm and gave him a harsh look. He pretended not to notice, though it was sort of obvious what she was upset about.

"Hilarious." She finally said, shoving him slightly and heading amidships. His mustache twitched slightly and he called after her.

"I thought you'd think that."

.....


End file.
